


POIROT FACE A L'AMOUR

by LadySybille



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie, Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et si Poirot tombait amoureux ?Pauvre petit Belge...





	1. DEPRESSION

 

Poirot n'allait pas bien. C'était indéniable. Assis à son bureau, les yeux dans le vague, il méditait. Le capitaine Hastings l'observait, inquiet.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, Poirot. N'oubliez pas ce que le docteur...

\- Je vais bien Hastings, le coupa-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Mais Poirot, je suis sûr qu'un peu de repos vous...

\- Je vais bien Hastings !, dit-il plus sèchement. Merci ! »

Et Poirot se leva, fermement décidé à clore la conversation. Mais Hastings savait que c'était faux. Poirot n'allait pas bien.

Le détective était encore faible, amaigri. Sa dernière enquête aux côtés de la police l'avait éprouvé moralement et physiquement. Une sordide affaire de meurtres d'enfants. Poirot avait même pris une balle en exposant sciemment sa vie pour arrêter cet homme sadique. Une balle en pleine poitrine, des semaines d'hôpital, un état dépressif, des pensées mélancoliques avaient brisé l'infatigable Hercule Poirot. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Même l'inspecteur Japp s'en était aperçu et avait conseillé à Hastings de surveiller Poirot de près...et le véronal... Quant au chirurgien, il avait insisté pour que Poirot fasse un séjour en maison de repos. Ce que le petit Belge avait refusé catégoriquement.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Poirot était rentré, prostré à son bureau, les yeux perdus dans le lointain.

Hastings ne pouvant supporter cette ambiance morne une minute de plus, se leva à son tour, laissant Poirot à sa douleur. Il se réfugia auprès de la secrétaire, miss Lemon.

« Poirot m'inquiète, avoua-t-il.

\- Peut-être qu'une enquête le sauvera. »

Les deux amis de Poirot se regardèrent, pas convaincus du bien fondé de cette remarque.

« Il refuse toute enquête. Hier encore, Japp est venu le voir pour une histoire de vol spectaculaire.

\- Il est encore sous le choc. Ces enfants... »

La phrase laissée en suspens cachait des meurtres atroces, des souffrances ignobles infligées à des enfants et qui avaient durablement marqué la population. 

« Oui, miss Lemon. Mais il faut qu'il s'en remette. Sa blessure doit encore le faire souffrir. »

Miss Lemon secoua la tête tristement.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, capitaine Hastings. Ce n'est pas la balle mais la culpabilité qui le fait souffrir.

\- La culpabilité ? Quelle culpabilité ? Il a permis d'arrêter le coupable et a même failli mourir pour cela. Il n'est coupable de rien, il... »

Hastings s'échauffait, défendant l'honneur de Poirot avec ardeur mais Miss Lemon l'arrêta avec un sourire amer.

« Coupable d'avoir laissé mourir quatre enfants avant d'avoir capturé le meurtrier. Voilà ce qui le ronge.

\- Il a fait ce qu'il a pu.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense.

\- Mais Japp est dans le même cas et il ne souffre pas de culpabilité.

\- Il ne le montre peut-être pas ou alors il arrive à faire la part des choses. Notre monsieur Poirot n'a pas l’habitude de l'échec et pour lui, cette affaire en est un. Et que des enfants soient tués... »

Le silence retomba sur la conversation, ils regardaient Poirot, resté debout, devant la fenêtre, aussi apathique que tout à l'heure.

« Je comprends, murmura doucement Hastings.

\- C'est plus grave qu'il n'y paraît, reprit Miss Lemon.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas comment.

\- J'ai sciemment oublié sa tisane. Regardez l'heure qu'il est. »

La pendule affichait 11 heure 45. Quarante-cinq minutes de retard pour la tisane et Poirot ne réagissait pas. Hastings en fut horrifié.

« Il n'est conscient de rien. Je ne sais même pas s'il pense à se nourrir. Il n'y a rien dans ses réserves, la vaisselle n'est pas salie, il ne sort pas de son appartement.

\- Mon Dieu ! Il va mourir de faim !

\- Il ne prend pas ses médicaments contre la douleur.

\- Que faire ?, demanda le capitaine Hastings.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Miss Lemon, des sanglots dans la voix. Mais je trouverai ! »

Le capitaine Hastings prit dans ses bras une Miss Lemon en larmes, ne sachant trop comment la consoler.

Poirot n'allait pas bien, mais Miss Lemon était fermement décidée à trouver une solution.

Le docteur Attler était venu voir Poirot, il constata la guérison en bonne voie de sa blessure mais également l'état général d'affaiblissement du détective. Cela ne lui plut pas.

« M. Poirot ! Je vais être contraint de vous faire enfermer dans une maison de repos si vous ne suivez pas mieux mes prescriptions ! »

Le petit Belge était assis et descendait lentement la manche de sa chemise après l'examen du docteur.

« Je suis vos prescriptions, docteur ! Je me repose, je ne fais rien.

\- C'est bien ça le problème ! Vous vous morfondez et devenez neurasthénique. Votre état demande du repos mais aussi un bon état d'esprit. Vous avez besoin d'un suivi psychologique. »

A ces mots, Poirot se figea, les yeux pleins d'éclairs.

« Poirot n'a pas besoin d'un psychologue. Il n'est pas fou !

\- Non, mais il va le devenir s'il n'accepte pas de se reprendre. Vous maigrissez, ne mangez presque rien, refusez de prendre vos antidouleurs. Vous devez partir en repos...ailleurs...pour vous changer les idées. C'est la seule solution. Et un conseil d'ami. »

La voix du docteur était passée graduellement de dure et sèche à douce et bienveillante.

« Votre tension n'est pas bonne. La prochaine fois que je découvre ce résultat, je vous envoie en repos forcé. A la campagne ! »

Poirot ne répondit rien et le docteur s'en alla, non sans avoir répété à Hastings de faire partir Poirot, par tous les moyens, lui changer les idées, sinon il risquait de sombrer dans une dépression si totale que des mois de traitement n'en viendraient pas à bout.

Heureusement, Miss Lemon avait enfin un plan. Elle en fit part à Hastings qui en fut emballé.

M. Hercule Poirot avait des relations dans de nombreux milieux et beaucoup de personnes lui étaient immensément redevables. L'une d'elle était une comtesse, Lady Bentley, et vivait dans le fin fond du Sussex. Poirot avait sauvé son mari de la potence et protégé la famille du scandale, il y avait de cela dix ans. Aujourd'hui, Lady Bentley était veuve et habitait seule une grande demeure bien située dans la campagne. Régulièrement, elle invitait le fameux détective à passer quelques jours à ses côtés. Et Miss Lemon décida de contacter cette dame et de la convaincre d'accueillir Poirot pour quelques jours sans lui cacher la gravité de son état. Elle lui téléphona et expliqua brièvement la situation. La brave Lady, heureuse de rembourser une partie de sa dette envers Poirot accepta avec enthousiasme d'inviter le détective à se reposer à ses côtés.

 


	2. CONVALESCENCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos encouragements et voici la suite de notre petit conte.

Le lendemain, une lettre arriva en express du Sussex pour Poirot. La comtesse avait fait vite, comprenant l'urgence de la situation.

Et c'est là qu'Hastings entra en scène. Poirot ne s'intéressait plus à son courrier, dédaignant les demandes d'aide, les télégrammes de la police ou les lettres d'amis. Il fallait donc trouver une échappatoire et Hastings joua très bien son rôle. Miss Lemon et lui se disputèrent ce matin-là et la secrétaire arriva, une lettre à la main vers Poirot, suivie par un capitaine Hastings, l'air contrit.

« M. Poirot, je suis désolée mais le capitaine Hastings a ouvert une lettre qui vous était adressée.

\- Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de mon ami, Carruser, vous savez le joueur de polo, il vit aussi dans le Sussex et...

\- Oui, Miss Lemon ?, coupa Poirot d'une voix lasse.

\- Elle est de Lady Bentley, M. Poirot. Elle requiert vos services et vous demande de la rejoindre quelques jours. »

Un espoir immense gonflait la poitrine du capitaine Hastings mais Poirot répondit simplement « Non », avant de retourner à la fenêtre. Mais Hastings, déçu, était fermement décidé à intervenir. Il en avait soupé de l'humeur de Poirot. Pour une fois, le capitaine se mit en colère et frappa violemment du poing sur le bureau du détective.

« Non Poirot. Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir sans rien faire. De gré ou de force, je vous emmène chez Lady Bentley. Maintenant ! »

Miss Lemon disparut dans la chambre du détective, préparer sa malle. Hastings était rouge de colère, respirant avec force, devant un Poirot, calme et figé.

« Mourir ? C'est ce que vous pensez Hastings ?

\- C'est ce que vous faites Poirot. Et je n'en supporterai pas davantage. A tout à l'heure, je me charge des billets de train. »

Sans laisser le temps au détective de répondre, le capitaine était parti en claquant la porte. Poirot se glissa furtivement dans sa chambre, semblant étonné d'y trouver Miss Lemon en train de plier ses costumes avec soin.

« Je préfère prévoir pour plusieurs jours, M. Poirot. »

« Il faudra songer à commander de nouveaux costumes, M. Poirot, vous avez tellement maigri que je doute qu'ils vous aillent encore. »

« Je glisse vos médicaments dans la poche intérieure de votre robe de chambre. »

A chacun de ses commentaires, Poirot ne répondait rien. Il saisit seulement une paire de bretelles posée sur le lit d'un air interrogateur. Miss Lemon sembla confuse et s'expliqua maladroitement.

« Vous avez tellement maigri, M. Poirot. Peut-être en aurez-vous besoin... »

Il ne fallut qu'une heure à Hastings pour boucler sa valise, chercher Poirot et se retrouver dans le train pour le Sussex. La colère était retombée et Hastings paraissait navré de son éclat.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Whytefool. Un cocher les attendait à la gare pour les emmener jusqu'à la demeure de Lady Bentley. Et là Hastings se jeta à l'eau.

« Poirot, je suis désolé de m'être emporté mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l’inquiétude que vous nous causez à Miss Lemon et à moi-même. Vous n'allez pas bien. Le docteur vous a demandé de changer d'air. C'est l'occasion rêvée. Et Lady Bentley vous a appelé à l'aide. »

Un long temps passa et le petit Belge se décida enfin à parler :

« Ne vous excusez pas, mon ami. Vous me croyez vraiment en train de me laisser mourir ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nier votre état. Vous n'allez pas bien. Vous ne mangez presque plus.

\- Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, c'est un fait, mais suis-je pour autant à l'agonie ?

\- Votre état est grave, Poirot, et vous vous voilez la face. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire sans rien dire ! »

Poirot ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux résolument tournés vers l'extérieur. La voiture arriva à destination et les deux amis se retrouvèrent devant la façade du manoir Bentley. Un majordome vint les accueillir et les mena vers la comtesse pendant qu'on se chargeait de leurs bagages.

Ils arrivèrent au jardin où une table était dressée pour le goûter. Deux dames étaient assises. L'une d'elles se leva pour les rejoindre.

Et c'est là qu'elle apparut !

Cette dame était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux bouclés, d'un beau châtain clair, des yeux verts lumineux et un petit air espiègle à la limite de l'insolence.

Elle les prit cavalièrement par le bras pour les attirer vers la table.

« Les voilà enfin, ma tante.

\- En effet, Alice. Bien le bonjour messieurs. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Alice Carrow, ma nièce et dame de compagnie. »

La jeune femme les lâcha et fit une petite révérence en souriant.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater. Alice est terriblement mal élevée.

\- Cela ne fait rien, Lady Bentley. Nous vous remercions de cet accueil charmant », s'exclama le capitaine Hastings, un sourire aux lèvres, voyant bien que Poirot ne ferait aucun effort de politesse.  

D'ailleurs le petit détective belge salua simplement et s'assit sans plus de cérémonie. Hastings, un peu mal à l'aise, se présenta lui-même aux deux dames et s'assit à son tour.

« Alors cette affaire Lady Bentley ? », demanda Poirot à brûle-pourpoint.

Hastings s'empressa de parler pour éviter à la comtesse l'embarras de répondre.

« Vous avez un merveilleux parc, Lady Bentley.

\- Mon jardinier, M. Crocker, est un véritable artiste. Il travaille dur pour l'entretenir.

\- Cela vous plairait-il de le voir, M. Poirot ? »

La question fut posée par Mlle Alice et surprit le détective. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Lady Bentley sauta sur l'occasion. 

« Quelle merveilleuse idée tu as eu là ma chérie. Emmène donc M. Poirot jusqu'au lac. Je vais en profiter pour régler quelques problèmes domestiques avec le capitaine Hastings. »

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et Poirot fut bien forcé de se lever à son tour devant les trois paires d'yeux insistants. Puis le capitaine et la Lady les regardèrent partir en promenade.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Lady Bentley, pour avoir accepté d'accueillir Hercule Poirot alors qu'il est malade. C'est un geste vraiment gentil. Et qui nous soulage. »

La lady leva la main en souriant pour arrêter les effusions.

« C'est tout naturel. Je suis heureuse de vous aider dans cette situation. Pauvre M. Poirot, que lui arrive-t-il ? Il ne ressemble pas au M. Poirot que j'ai connu. »

Et Hastings raconta en quelques mots l'affaire de Stempley House, le sadique tueur d'enfants, l'arrestation mouvementée, la blessure de Poirot, la dépression dans laquelle il sombrait peu à peu. La Lady en fut horrifiée et peinée.

« Ainsi le détective blessé courageusement dont parlaient les journaux...

\- Était Hercule Poirot, continua Hastings. Mais il a refusé que son nom soit mêlé à cette affaire.

\- Pourtant n'a-t-il pas réussi à sauver trois enfants qui étaient encore aux mains de ce monstre ?

\- Oui, mais cela n'a pas sauvé les quatre autres.

\- Je comprends.

\- Je dois vous faire une confidence. Nous craignons que Poirot n'attente à ses jours. Il va tellement mal. Il lui faut une surveillance constante. Et je ne peux rester que quelques jours auprès de lui, j'ai moi-même des soucis personnels à régler... Je... »

Hastings baissa la tête, conscient de sa désertion mais la vieille dame posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

« Alice est infirmière diplômée. Si elle ne travaille plus à l'hôpital, c'est qu'elle a accepté d'être ma garde-malade. Elle peut très bien s'occuper de M. Poirot, sans aucun souci. Regardez-les, capitaine Hastings. Cela chassera vos doutes. »

Hastings reporta ses yeux sur le couple qui déambulait dans le parc. Poirot marchait lentement en s'appuyant sur sa canne. La jeune femme avait pris son bras et le soutenait. Ils semblaient deviser, tout en se promenant.

La comtesse reprit la parole, interrompant le cours des pensées du capitaine.

« Et je me dois de vous avouer, capitaine Hastings, que mon invitation est aussi intéressée. »

Hastings tourna ses yeux bleus vers la Lady qui parut embarrassée à son tour.

« Voyez-vous, si la secrétaire de M. Poirot n'avait pas fait appel à moi, c'est moi qui aurait fait appel à M. Poirot.

\- Que se passe-t-il, madame ?

\- Je crains pour ma vie, voyez-vous capitaine Hastings. Je reçois des lettres de menaces. Je sais que je ne devrais pas les prendre en compte mais je suis une vieille femme anxieuse.

\- C'est peut-être une simple plaisanterie en effet mais en avez-vous parlé à la police ?

\- Non, mais je vais tout faire pour que M. Poirot aille mieux, ainsi il se chargera de cette affaire avec tact. Comme il se doit. »

Poirot revenait avec la jeune Alice. Il semblait épuisé et s’assit à leurs côtés avec soulagement. Et là Hastings perçut l'infirmière derrière la jeune femme dans la façon qu'elle avait d'accompagner Poirot à sa chaise, de l'aider à s'asseoir l'air de rien et de lui donner d'autorité une tasse de thé bien chaude. Que Poirot ne put refuser, alors qu'il déteste ça.

L'après-midi se termina tranquillement sur une conversation qui porta sur les jardins et leurs beautés. Poirot resta silencieux.

Puis le soir tomba et le repas fut annoncé. Les deux hommes prirent congé de leurs aimables hôtesses le temps de se changer.

« Alors Poirot, que pensez-vous de tout ça ?

\- Je pense, mon ami, que je suis en train de perdre mon temps. Lady Bentley ne m'a pas encore parlé de son affaire. »

Le petit détective belge semblait fâché. Mais l'attention de Hastings était focalisée sur les doigts de Poirot, sa main tremblait légèrement en ajustant son nœud-papillon. Et le capitaine ne se souvenait que trop bien de la sûreté de cette main.

Ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui attrista Hastings ce soir-là. Alors que Lady Bentley, bien au fait des goûts de Poirot, avait prévu un repas continental, fait de pommes de terre et de viande en sauce, Poirot se contenta de picorer dans son assiette, dédaignant le repas. Puis, très vite, le détective se leva, s'excusant de devoir prendre congé.

Une fois Poirot parti, Mlle Alice Carrow prit la parole de façon très professionnelle.

« M. Poirot est dépressif et il souffre de douleurs importantes. A-t-il des médicaments à prendre ? »

Surpris par cette attaque directe, le capitaine Hastings bafouilla avant de répondre :

« Oui, il a des antidouleurs et je crois quelques calmants. Peut-être des somnifères.

\- Les prend-il ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Il refuse de se soigner correctement. »

La jeune femme leva des yeux surpris sur le capitaine.

« Refuse ? Mais pourquoi donc ? »

La Lady répondit pour le capitaine :

« M. Poirot se sent coupable, ma chère Alice. Il est venu ici pour se changer les idées.

\- Coupable ? »

Hastings se leva à son tour, il ne voulait pas que la vie privée de Poirot soit ainsi divulguée devant lui. Il n'aimait pas ça. C'était déjà suffisant de lui avoir menti sans ajouter la trahison. Cela coupa la conversation. Mlle Alice le suivit et en passant devant lui près de la porte que le capitaine lui tenait galamment, elle lui murmura :

« Votre ami a de beaux yeux. J'aimerais les voir sourire. Bonne nuit capitaine Hastings. »

Hastings, choqué, ne réussit qu'à bredouiller une réponse inintelligible. Et la jeune femme disparut dans un sourire amusé. Arrivé dans sa chambre, Hastings ne peut s'empêcher de poser son oreille contre la cloison. Le capitaine détestait espionner, regarder par le trou des serrures des portes ou écouter les conversations privées mais là il était vraiment inquiet pour son ami. Aucun bruit ne venait de la chambre de Poirot mais cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement que le détective dormait.

  



	3. SUICIDAIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En vous remerciant chaleureusement !  
> Continuons à déstabiliser notre cher Hercule Poirot !

Le lendemain, Hastings s'habillait avec célérité. Il voulait s'assurer que Poirot allait bien. Le capitaine était en train de fermer sa chemise lorsqu'il aperçut par la fenêtre le célèbre détective, seul, au bord du lac. Le cœur battant, Hastings se préparait à se précipiter pour sauver Poirot. Des images de suicide et de noyade lui obscurcirent l'esprit. Puis la jeune Alice apparut dans son champ de vision et s'approcha de Poirot. Délicatement, elle s'empara du bras du détective. Hastings le vit sursauter et se tourner vers la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'attira vers elle pour l'éloigner du lac. Du danger.

Hastings se sentit honteux tout à coup, honteux d'espionner ainsi son ami tandis qu'il s'éloignait du lac, la jeune femme à son bras.

Le capitaine s'ébroua et descendit dans la salle à manger où il se retrouva avec Lady Bentley. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec le sourire.

« Bonjour, capitaine Hastings. Avez-vous bien dormi ? Il fait si froid dans les chambres en cette saison, nous ne recevons pas beaucoup de visiteurs.

\- Bien, Lady Bentley. Je vous en remercie. »

Le capitaine ne put continuer à parler, ne sachant trop quoi dire. La vieille femme saisit immédiatement la raison de la préoccupation du capitaine.

« Il est debout depuis une heure, capitaine Hastings. Ma chère Alice est avec lui. Elle ne l'a pas quitté un instant. Il va en avoir vite assez de cette surveillance. »

La vieille Lady souriait avec amusement mais Hastings ne put lui rendre qu'un pâle sourire, empli d'inquiétude.

  


Une heure plus tôt, Poirot s'était levé. Il avait peu dormi, mal dormi. Poirot ne se souvenait que rarement de ses rêves mais il savait quand ils n'étaient pas agréables et ils ne l'étaient pas. Le détective ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal depuis l'exode. La guerre l'avait marqué, même s'il savait gérer. Cacher ses émotions. Il s'en voulait de ne pas se reprendre mieux que ça. Hercule Poirot, le célèbre détective, plus faible qu'un enfant, il se haïssait d'être ainsi.

Poirot fit sa toilette et s'habilla. Il constata avec amertume que son costume flottait sur son corps. Miss Lemon avait raison, il était bien forcé de l'admettre. Il avait considérablement maigri et une paire de bretelles était devenue indispensable.

N'ayant pas faim, ni aucune envie de rencontrer des personnes et d'engager une conversation, Poirot quitta la maison pour le parc. Il faisait froid. Un coup d’œil à sa montre lui indiqua six heures du matin. Le petit Belge ramena le col de son manteau et partit se promener, sans but précis, dans le parc. Ses pas le portèrent inexorablement vers le lac, où il se retrouva à rêver. Les regrets, les remords, la colère, la douleur... Tous ces sentiments tournaient dans sa tête, empoisonnaient ses petites cellules grises.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta là, dressé sur le bord du lac. Puis il se pencha sur l'eau, plus près, toujours plus près, hypnotisé par la surface brillante du lac, attiré malgré lui par ses profondeurs. Lorsqu'une main se posa délicatement sur son bras. Il sursauta et se retourna vivement, pour apercevoir deux yeux verts remplis d'inquiétude.

« Bonjour, M. Poirot.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, réussit-il à articuler.

\- Vous êtes bien matinal. »

Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui et se glissa à ses côtés, le forçant à s'éloigner du lac et à partir marcher avec elle.

« Avez-vous bien dormi M. Poirot ?

\- Certainement, je vous remercie de vos attentions.

\- Hier, vous n'avez rien dit durant notre promenade. Je suis heureuse d'entendre enfin votre voix. »

Elle dit cela avec un sourire tellement chaleureux, plein d'humour, que Poirot ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Le premier sourire depuis des semaines. La jeune femme se pencha contre lui, la tête tout contre son épaule.

« Et un sourire ! C'est exceptionnel ! Croyez-vous que vous accepterez de m'accorder quelques mots d'entretien ? A moins que vous ne préfériez rester à vous morfondre, seul, près du lac ? »

Le sourire s'élargit. La jeune femme avait choisi sa tactique pour Poirot. L'électrochoc ! Il fallait le sortir de sa léthargie. Et la méthode forte pouvait réussir là où les mots doux, l'inquiétude, les conseils amicaux avaient échoué. Le petit Belge se sentit piqué au vif et tomba dans le piège. Il réagit avec beaucoup de dynamisme, perdant enfin son attitude indifférente.

« Je ne me morfonds pas, mademoiselle ! J'observais le lac. Il est magnifique avec cette brume.

\- Voulez-vous me faire le plaisir d'en faire le tour en ma compagnie ? Ensuite, nous irons prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. »

La main ne quitta pas le bras de Poirot, les doigts pressèrent le muscle, les yeux verts se fixèrent à ceux perçants du détective. Il se sentit attiré tout à coup par eux et Poirot ne sut jamais ce qui le poussa à accepter.

La jeune femme était heureuse, elle posa un instant sa tête sur l'épaule de Poirot. Ce qui eut le don de gêner le petit détective belge au-delà de tout. La promenade commença. Mlle Carrow se mit à deviser gaiement avec le détective, lui arrachant peu à peu des phrases et réussissant à l'intéresser à une conversation. Le sujet était tout d'abord le parc puis la tournure en devint plus personnelle.

« Ne regrettez-vous pas la Belgique, M. Poirot ?

\- Cela arrive rarement. Cela fait longtemps que je l'ai quittée.

\- C'est pourtant un pays magnifique. »

Poirot se tourna vers la jeune femme, à nouveau surpris.

« Vous êtes déjà allée en Belgique, mademoiselle ?

\- Je dois vous avouer que non, M. Poirot. Mais j'ai beaucoup lu et sur beaucoup de pays. J'espère bien y aller un jour. En ce moment, je me documente sur la Belgique, allez savoir pourquoi. »

Elle se mit à rire, ce qui amusa Poirot. Il eut un nouveau sourire.

« Cela dit la Belgique me manque pour une raison surtout.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Le chocolat », répondit le détective, une petite pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Et un nouveau rire se fit entendre dans le parc. Poirot adora le son que fit ce petit rire cristallin dans l'air froid du matin. Mais la promenade arrivait à son terme. Les deux promeneurs se retrouvèrent un peu déçus, un peu surpris, devant la porte du manoir.

La jeune femme lâcha enfin le bras du détective, ce qui le désola. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment la raison de cette soudaine tristesse. Bientôt, Poirot fut obligé par Mlle Carrow de venir s'installer à la table du petit-déjeuner où se trouvaient déjà assis Lady Bentley et le capitaine Hastings.

« Bien le bonjour M. Poirot, ma chère Alice. Votre promenade a été bonne ?

\- Parfaite, ma tante. M. Poirot et même-même avons fait le tour du lac. Bonjour capitaine Hastings.

\- Bonjour Mlle Carrow, Poirot.

\- Bonjour, madame. Bonjour, mon cher Hastings. Comment allez-vous ? »

Ces quelques phrases banales de salutation échangées poliment entre les différents protagonistes bouleversèrent le capitaine Hastings. Cela faisait des jours que Poirot l'ignorait superbement, et ignorait par la même occasion les règles les plus élémentaires de la vie en communauté. Lui qui était tellement à cheval sur l'étiquette habituellement.

Hastings observait le petit détective belge. Poirot semblait un peu plus en forme, plus éveillé, mais il se contenta d'un petit-déjeuner vraiment succinct. Une tasse de café fort, un seul toast et ce fut tout.

Mais en fait, ce fut déjà beaucoup ! Car ce petit rituel de la promenade entre Poirot et Mlle Carrow se répéta tous les jours. Poirot se levait aux aurores, sortait marcher dans le parc, puis il était rejoint par la jeune femme. Et ils marchaient, faisaient le tour du lac et devisaient simplement du temps, du jardin et parfois de Londres ou des voyages que le détective avait fait dans sa vie. Jamais des enquêtes, c'était un accord tacite. Puis le reste de la journée, Poirot s'asseyait auprès des dames et d'Hastings et prenait un livre. Il se reposait, participait un peu aux conversations, souriait à Mlle Carrow lorsqu'elle faisait une remarque amusante et mangeait un peu.

Cela dura quelques jours puis arriva enfin la dernière journée que Hastings devait passer auprès de Hercule Poirot. Il avait envie de voir avec attention comment la jeune infirmière s'en sortait avec le détective avant de quitter le manoir Bentley.

Poirot ne posait plus aucune question sur l'affaire de Lady Bentley. Il n'était pas un imbécile et avait compris que cela n'avait été qu'une manœuvre pour le forcer à prendre du repos à la campagne. Et quelque part, il devait reconnaître que cela lui faisait du bien.

Donc, ce jour-là, après la promenade matinale et le petit-déjeuner, le détective s'assit sur le canapé du salon et sortit un livre de sa poche de veston. Il plaça son pince-nez avec soin. Mlle Alice Carrow s'assit à ses côtés et se pencha vers lui. Ses longs cheveux bouclés balayèrent un instant l'épaule de Poirot.

« Un livre sur la Belgique ou un roman policier ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, mademoiselle. Un traité sur la détection anthropométrique.

\- Vous emmenez des devoirs à faire ?!

\- Non, mademoiselle, sourit le Belge. Il est temps pour Poirot de se mettre à jour. Ses petites cellules grises commencent à devenir obsolètes.

\- Vous croyez ? Je ne pense pas que la science pourra un jour remplacer l'esprit. Surtout un esprit acéré comme le vôtre.

\- Vraiment ? »

Poirot avait retrouvé son sourire aimable, plein de bienveillance et Hastings vit la jeune femme lui rendre son sourire. Un charmant sourire d'ailleurs.

« Capitaine ! Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'aider ? », demanda tout à coup Lady Bentley.

La vieille dame semblait avoir du mal à se lever de table et nécessitait de l'attention.

« Je peux le faire, ma tante, s'empressa de répondre Mlle Carrow en se levant précipitamment, coupant sans façon la parole au capitaine.

\- Reste avec M. Poirot, ma chérie. Propose-lui une partie d'échecs ou une promenade en voiture jusqu'à la mer.

\- Encore une promenade, ma tante ? M. Poirot va croire que nous voulons nous débarrasser de lui.

\- Non, mademoiselle, je ne penserai jamais une telle chose.

\- Que dites-vous alors d'une partie d'échecs ? Ou une promenade en voiture ?

\- Je suis un peu fatigué, mademoiselle. Je vous remercie de vos attentions. »

Poirot inclina la tête avec gentillesse.

Hastings se sentait de mieux en mieux. Il retrouvait son cher détective Hercule Poirot peu à peu. Galant, dandy, tiré à quatre épingles mais aimable et sympathique.

« Alors capitaine ? Acceptez-vous de m'aider ? »

Le ton était amusé et Hastings se précipita pour prendre le bras de Lady Bentley, rouge de confusion.

« Oui, bien sûr Lady Bentley, s'empressa de répondre Hastings. »

La vieille dame était en forme mais sa santé n'était pas parfaite. Elle avait besoin d'aide pour marcher et elle prit avec soulagement le bras du capitaine. Ils quittèrent le salon, laissant Poirot et la jeune Alice deviser doucement autour de la science criminologique.

  


Une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce, Lady Bentley engagea la conversation d'une façon totalement inattendue pour le capitaine.

« Que pensez-vous de ma chère Alice ?

\- C'est une sympathique jeune femme, Lady Bentley.

\- Figurez-vous que cette malheureuse va avoir trente ans et qu'elle n'est toujours pas fiancée. Êtes-vous marié capitaine ?

\- Oui, Lady Bentley, répondit Hastings en souriant, imaginant sans peine dans quelle direction se dirigeaient les pensées de la vieille dame.

\- Quel dommage ! Et M. Poirot ? »

La question fit s'étouffer Hastings. Poirot, marié ? Quelle idée !

« Non, madame.

\- Ni fiancé ?

\- Non, madame. Pas que je sache en tout cas.

\- Je ne le crois pas fiancé ! Il est trop étrange pour attirer une femme... Voyez ma pauvre Alice. Avec son caractère impossible et ses manières détestables, elle a fait fuir trois soupirants, dont le jeune Lord Amond.

\- Ses manières détestables ?

\- Figurez-vous qu'elle a osé dire à Lord Amond que s'il désirait une femme, il n'avait qu'à choisir sa pouliche. Pour le sympathique docteur Robert, elle l'a trouvé stupide. Ce qui était faux ! Cela dit, je la comprends pour M. Jackson, il était vraiment désagréable. Imaginez un homme qui pense qu'une femme n'a pas à travailler mais à rester à la maison. Nous sommes au XXe siècle ! Mais je vous ennuie, capitaine Hastings, avec mes bavardages.

\- Non, Lady Bentley, je vous en prie.

\- Il faut pardonner aux vieilles femmes. Elles n'ont plus rien d'autre à faire qu'à parler. »

Hastings aidait la vieille dame à s'asseoir sur une chaise longue, dans le jardin d'hiver. Il faisait bon dans la serre. Elle le retint par le bras pour le forcer à s'asseoir près d'elle.

« M. Poirot est le premier homme qui accepte de parler à Alice sans la traiter avec condescendance. Et je me souviens de sa gentillesse et de sa douceur. Même s'il avait des manières un peu étranges. Mon mari a été sauvé du déshonneur et de la potence grâce à M. Poirot, je lui suis éternellement redevable. Mais il est quand même un drôle de petit bonhomme. Où est passée sa joie de vivre ?

\- Je ne sais pas madame. J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui, en tout cas, il est plus conscient de ce qui se passe. Et c'est déjà une belle avancée.

\- Peut-être la douce influence d'Alice ?, sourit la Lady.

\- Je ne sais pas madame, répéta Hastings, en lui rendant son sourire, un peu gêné. Il est bien trop tôt pour dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet.

\- D'ailleurs de quoi parlons-nous, mon cher capitaine ?

\- De lettres de menaces, peut-être ? »

Le front de la Lady se rembrunit. Elle plongea une main dans sa veste d'intérieur et en sortit une liasse de billets, étroitement pliés et serrés par un cordon.

« Je les cache où je suis sûre que personne, pas même Alice, ne les trouvera. Voyez capitaine. »

Et d'une main tremblante, la Lady tendit les billets. Hastings les déplia. Il y avait une dizaine de petits messages, aussi menaçants et insultants les uns que les autres.

« CREVE CHAROGNE »

« TES JOURS SONT COMPTES VIEILLE TRUIE »

Et d'autres du même acabit. Hastings en fut peiné mais surtout cela l'énerva au plus haut point. Des lettres de menacés peuvent n'être que des enfantillages sans gravité, mais cela peut aussi cacher autre chose. Et quand bien même ce ne serait qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie, les yeux inquiets de la vieille dame prouvaient assez le tort que cela faisait à sa santé. Elle était horrifiée, terrifiée.

« Depuis combien de temps recevez-vous des lettres de menaces, madame ? »

La vieille dame récupéra prestement les billets et les rangea dans sa poche intérieure de veste.

« La première date d'août. Je ne l'ai pas prise au sérieux, jusqu'à la deuxième, deux semaines après.

\- Donc vous recevez régulièrement des lettres depuis trois mois ? Il faut vraiment en parler à la police. Voulez-vous que je contacte un policier du Yard ? Je connais très bien un inspecteur, M. Japp, très compétent. »

La vieille dame secoua la tête sans répondre, amusée de voir le capitaine s'enflammer ainsi. Hastings se reprit et comprit qu'il se faisait trop pressant, il était devant une vieille femme, une Lady de surcroît, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle parle de ce scandale à la police.

« Comment les recevez-vous ?

\- C'est une chose curieuse. Elles n'arrivent pas par la poste mais par le bulletin de la paroisse.

\- Le bulletin de la paroisse ? »

Hastings fut étonné. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel moyen de communication.

« Attendez, je vais vous montrer. »

La vieille dame se leva lentement et s'approcha d'un meuble perdu dans les fleurs d'hiver. Elle revint bientôt avec un petit journal à la main. Hastings le reçut et le feuilleta un instant. Il datait de la semaine dernière.

« Je ne peux croire que ce cher révérend Mitchell soit mêlé à tout ça. Il dîne ici tous les vendredis, avec son épouse. C'est un homme aussi âgé que moi et qui ne gagnerait rien à me tourmenter. Un homme de Dieu !

\- Cependant le bulletin de la paroisse...

\- Je ne sais pas, capitaine Hastings. Quelqu'un doit glisser son billet dans le bulletin une fois qu'il est prêt à être livré. Ou dans ma boîte aux lettres... Cela me rend folle d'inquiétude. »

La pauvre femme fondit en larmes, révélant par la même occasion la profondeur de son angoisse. Le capitaine se leva et lui prit la main avec inquiétude et pitié.

« Voulez-vous boire un peu d'eau ?

\- S'il vous plaît, capitaine. Un peu d'eau me ferait le plus grand bien. »

Hastings se préparait à quitter précipitamment le jardin d'hiver lorsqu'il entendit la Lady soupirer :

« Vivement que mon Alice réussisse à rendre M. Poirot à lui-même. »

Hastings arriva, affolé, dans le salon où se tenaient toujours Poirot et Alice Carrow. Cette dernière n'avait pas réussi à convaincre le petit Belge de sortir faire une promenade. Ils étaient toujours assis à la même place. Tous deux lisaient avec application. Apercevant le visage inquiet du capitaine, la jeune Alice et M. Poirot se levèrent.

« Que se passe-t-il capitaine Hastings ?

\- Rien de grave. Votre tante voudrait un peu d'eau. Elle ne se sent pas bien.

\- J'y cours. »

La jeune femme disparut, emportant un verre qu'elle sortit d'un meuble et remplit d'eau. Poirot était resté debout. Lentement, il s'assit et incita Hastings à le rejoindre d'un geste.

« Au départ Hastings, je pensais que vous et Miss Lemon aviez monté toute cette histoire pour me forcer à prendre du repos à la campagne. Le grand air, la nourriture saine, les promenades...tout ce que me prescrivait le docteur Attler depuis des semaines. Une façon détournée de me forcer à obéir.

\- Mon cher Poirot, nous ne voulions que votre bien, nous... »

Poirot leva la main pour faire cesser les excuses de Hastings.

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Vous et le docteur, et Miss Lemon, avez raison. Je me dois de l'avouer et de l'accepter. Je suis malade et ce cadre me convient mieux que Whitehaven Mansions. Mais je crois que la situation réelle n'est pas si éloignée de votre mensonge, n'est-ce pas, mon ami ? »

Hastings baissa la tête, il n'aimait pas le ton de Poirot, accusateur, résigné, mais il était aussi soulagé de voir sur le petit homme avait compris, enfin, l'importance d'un repos forcé.

« Alors, racontez à Poirot ce qui tracasse autant Lady Bentley.

\- Elle reçoit des lettres de menaces depuis trois mois. »

Poirot retira son pince-nez d'un geste maniéré et rétorqua : 

« Diable ! La malheureuse doit être affolée. Je suppose qu'elle n'en a parlé à personne ?

\- Vous supposez bien Poirot. Elle ne veut pas inquiéter mademoiselle Alice. »

A ce nom, les yeux de Poirot brillèrent. Deux émeraudes étincelantes.

« Ha mademoiselle Alice ! Charmante jeune femme, vous ne trouvez pas Hastings ?

\- Ma situation d'homme marié m'empêche d'avoir ce genre de pensées, Poirot, » rétorqua le capitaine en souriant.

Il était heureux de retrouver son cher Poirot, les yeux pétillants, les remarques amusées et les exclamations françaises plein la bouche. Avait-il suffi de changer d'air ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ?

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes marié, mon cher Hastings, que vous ne pouvez plus regarder les jeunes filles. Un homme au régime peut continuer à observer les vitrines des pâtisseries.

\- Poirot, votre remarque est vraiment inconvenante. Et puis ce n'est plus une jeune fille, Mlle Carrow va avoir trente ans et elle est infirmière diplômée. »

Hastings ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi les yeux de Poirot perdirent leur éclat tout à coup. Comme un voile obscurcit la lumière.

« Infirmière diplômée ? Cela explique beaucoup de choses. Pardonnez-moi, mon cher ami, je dois aller m'étendre. Ma tête, voyez-vous, me fait atrocement souffrir. »

Le petit détective belge se leva et quitta la pièce. Il était redevenu triste et mélancolique.

Une fois seul, Hastings se repassa la conversation dans sa tête mais ne trouva la raison du revirement de son ami que lorsque la révélation lui apparut. Sous la forme de Mlle Alice revenue chercher le châle de sa tante.

Ce fut la mention de Mlle Alice qui avait changé le cours de la conversation. Poirot avait-il réagi ainsi car il ne voulait pas qu'une infirmière soit nommée pour s'occuper de sa santé ? Ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Mlle Alice soit une infirmière ? Ou peut-être avait-il espéré autre chose...?

Hastings se leva et s'en alla à son tour, désireux de retourner dans sa chambre et attendant de déjeuner. Les heures passèrent lentement. Hastings se mit à lire du mieux qu'il put.

Enfin, l'heure du déjeuner arriva.

Le capitaine descendit à la salle à manger. Il y retrouva la jeune mademoiselle Carrow, seule.

« Tiens, où est M. Poirot ?, s'enquit-elle, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Il ne sentait pas bien. Il a voulu s'étendre quelques instants. Et votre tante ?

\- Elle est retournée dans sa chambre. Bouleversée. Qu'est-il arrivé capitaine Hastings?

\- Elle a eu un malaise. La chaleur de la serre sans doute.

\- Sans doute... Merci de l'avoir aidée. »

Hastings hocha la tête, conscient que la jeune femme n'était pas dupe de son explication maladroite. Le repas fut sinistre. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, inquiet pour l'absent et dédaignant la nourriture. Le capitaine quitta la table le plus tôt possible pour aller voir Poirot, la jeune femme rejoignit sa tante.

Hastings frappa à la porte de la chambre de son ami. N'ayant aucune réponse, il entra. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les rideaux tirés. Nul bruit ne se faisait entendre. Hastings sentit monter une sourde angoisse en lui. Il s'était félicité du mieux que le détective semblait montrer depuis quelques jours. C'était une erreur.

Affolé, Hastings se précipita vers la forme étendue sur le lit. Poirot était allongé, les mains croisées sur la poitrine, on l'aurait cru mort. Le capitaine posa sa main sur le front de Poirot, il était brûlant. Poirot était vivant ! Malade, mais vivant !

Hastings chercha les médicaments dans la poche de la robe de chambre du détective, rangée dans l'armoire. Ce dernier ne réagit que mollement aux injonctions de son ami, gémissant dans son lit en tournant la tête. Puis la lumière se fit tout à coup dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Hastings.

Mlle Alice Carrow venait d'ouvrir les rideaux, le jour pénétrait dans la chambre, dévoilant le détective, couché tout habillé sur le lit et souffrant visiblement. Professionnelle, la jeune femme s'approcha calmement de Poirot, elle saisit sa main, prit son pouls et frémit au résultat.

« Vous trouvez ses médicaments, capitaine ?, demanda-t-elle, un peu sèchement.

\- Non, mademoiselle, répondit Hastings, contrit. J'espère qu'il les a bien avec lui. »

Une même pensée se fit jour en même temps dans leur esprit. Espérons qu'il ne les ai pas pris tous d'un coup. Tentative de suicide.

« Je fais venir le médecin, » annonça la jeune femme.

Mlle Carrow courut dans le couloir, alertant les domestiques. Hastings, angoissé, perturbé, s'approcha de l'homme inconscient.

« Hé bien, mon vieux. Mon ami. Vous n'avez pas... Ce n'est pas possible. »

Le capitaine fouilla dans les poches de la veste d'intérieur du détective et trouva un flacon de somnifères à moitié vide.

« Mon Dieu, Poirot !, » murmura Hastings, désolé.

La jeune infirmière revint et vit le capitaine, livide, debout près du détective. Elle comprit immédiatement.

« Vous l'avez trouvé ?

\- Un flacon de somnifères. »

Enfin, ils virent le verre d'eau posé sur la table. Et Hastings jura, ce qui était rare chez lui. Aucune lettre d'adieu n'était visible, Poirot n'avait pas du y penser avant de se tuer.

« Il va falloir faire baisser la fièvre, capitaine. Aidez-moi à le déshabiller. »

En d'autres circonstances, Hastings aurait trouvé ça inconvenant, mais à cet instant, il ne se posa aucune question et prêta main forte à la jeune femme.

Alice était en train de défaire le col de Poirot, Hastings se chargeait de ses chaussures vernies. Bientôt, la veste fut retirée et Poirot se retrouva en chemise. Puis en maillot de corps. Puis le pansement fut visible. Toute la poitrine du détective était recouverte de gaze. L'infirmière marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux fixés sur le torse de Poirot, fascinée.

« Mon Dieu, mais il a failli mourir. Qu'est-ce...?

\- Une blessure par balle. En pleine poitrine.

\- Il ne prend pas ses antidouleurs ? Il doit souffrir le martyr. »

Hastings ne put que hocher la tête. Le capitaine était resté ébranlé par la vision de la maigreur de Poirot, il fallait absolument le faire manger davantage. Alice Carrow était partie chercher de l'eau et elle revint avec une éponge et une bassine. Elle entreprit de faire baisser la fièvre en tamponnant le visage, la poitrine, les bras du détective. Elle ne voulait pas tenter de le faire vomir sans l'aval du médecin, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait réellement.

Ces soins eurent pour résultat de sortir Poirot de son évanouissement. Il ouvrit des yeux fatigués.

« Mon cher Poirot, » murmura Hastings, un immense soulagement dans la voix.

Le capitaine se précipita sur son ami et saisit ses mains, moites à cause de la fièvre.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, mon vieux ?

\- Hastings, je suis...désolé, mon ami... Je...

\- Chut, M. Poirot !, reprit l'infirmière, posant d'autorité la main sur la bouche du détective. Vous devez vous taire et vous reposer. Le docteur arrive. »

Et l'incroyable se produisit. Des larmes amères coulèrent le long des joues de Poirot. Il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête de côté.

« Poirot ! Mon vieil ami, que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- M. Poirot, calmez-vous ! Tout va bien se passer. »

La jeune femme, maladroitement, posa sa main sur le front de Poirot, les doigts jouant avec les cheveux décoiffés du détective. Mais Poirot ne dit plus rien, souffrant en silence, luttant pour perdre conscience à nouveau.

Le docteur arriva enfin. Il fit sortir d'autorité Hastings de la chambre et conserva l'infirmière avec lui. Une bonne fut bientôt appelée à la rescousse. Le capitaine se rongeait les sangs. Il devait rentrer le lendemain. Sa femme n'allait pas bien non plus, sa grossesse se passait mal. Elle avait besoin de lui. Les soucis s'accumulaient pour le pauvre capitaine ! Et maintenant Poirot ! Il était plus mal que ce que Miss Lemon et lui-même pensaient. Une tentative de suicide ! Il allait falloir se résigner à placer le petit Belge dans une maison de repos...

Les heures succédèrent aux minutes, Lady Bentley envoya quelqu'un plusieurs fois pour les nouvelles.

Et enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et le médecin apparut, le visage sombre. Hastings se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Tout va bien, rassura-t-il aussitôt. Je lui ai fait un lavage d'estomac et lui ai administré un sédatif. Et Mlle Carrow est à ses côtés pour le veiller. Il a eu de la chance que vous soyez intervenu si vite.

\- Son état...?

\- Il s'en remettra. Physiquement tout au moins. Pour le moral... Est-il suivi ?

\- Non, il n'a rencontré aucun psychologue. A ma connaissance.

\- Ce serait une bonne chose. Pour lui. Mlle Alice m'a expliqué la situation rapidement. Il s'agit de M. Hercule Poirot, le détective, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Il est ici pour se reposer, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- C'est tout à fait cela. Sur les conseils de son médecin. »

Le docteur sortit le flacon de somnifères de sa poche et le tendit au capitaine.

« J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour M. Poirot. Notre pays lui doit beaucoup et ma patiente, Lady Bentley, plus encore. Je ne ferai aucun signalement à la police pour cette malencontreuse tentative. Cependant, surveillez-le bien. Mettez les médicaments sous clé. Il peut refaire une tentative demain ou ne plus jamais vouloir se suicider.

\- Merci docteur, » répondit le capitaine, toujours inquiet.

La pensée que la police mette son nez dans les affaires privées de Poirot ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit, mais Hastings fut soulagé que cela n'arrive pas. Le docteur le laissa là, il voulait voir Lady Bentley, il avait appris pour son malaise un peu plus tôt.

Hastings n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Poirot. Il était couché, recouvert par les draps et la couverture. Les yeux clos, le détective dormait, le visage serein. Mais le capitaine fut surtout touché par la scène qu'il vit. Mlle Alice Carrow était assise près de Poirot, elle lui tenait la main et la serrait avec...affection ? Lorsqu'elle vit le capitaine, Mlle Carrow lâcha la main et elle reprit contenance, les joues rouges de confusion.

« Comment va-t-il ?, demanda Hastings, sans relever ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Il dort, capitaine. Il est faible mais il a surmonté la crise, manifestement.

\- Manifestement.

\- Que s'est-il passé capitaine ? Pourquoi cette tentative de suicide ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec M. Poirot ? »

Hastings hésita mais devant l'insistance de la jeune femme, devant son inquiétude si visible, il se décida et raconta toute l'histoire. L'affaire de Stempley House.

« Ainsi, il s'en veut de la mort de ses enfants ?

\- Je commence même à me demander si cette blessure par balle a été réellement involontaire..., dit amèrement le capitaine.

\- Vous croyez qu'il s'en remettra, capitaine ?

\- Hier, il était tellement proche de ce qu'il est habituellement que je le pensais guéri. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas. »

La jeune femme reporta ses yeux verts sur le détective. Malgré elle, elle posa sa main sur le front de Poirot, comme si elle voulait vérifier que la fièvre avait bien disparu, qu'il était bien vivant.

« Le docteur m'a posé une question à laquelle j'étais bien incapable de répondre, lança-t-elle doucement. Quel a été le déclencheur de cette crise ? Vous le savez, vous ? »

Et les yeux verts se posèrent à nouveau sur le capitaine avec insistance. La conversation du matin autour de Mlle Alice lui revint instantanément en mémoire, ce devait être le déclencheur, mais Hastings se tut et secoua lentement la tête.

« Peut-être le remord est-il trop lourd pour lui... ?

\- Vous a-t-il parlé, capitaine ? De cette affaire j'entends.

\- Non, il ne m'a pas parlé de l'affaire sinon pour arrêter le coupable.

\- Il va falloir le pousser à parler. Il faut qu'il extériorise cette histoire. Qu'il exprime ses sentiments. Seulement, il pourra faire ses deuil et accepter les faits.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Ce n'est pas bon de garder les choses, capitaine Hastings. Et je trouve que M. Poirot garde trop de choses en lui. Il doit les partager ! »

Mlle Alice Carrow, en disant cela, caressa les cheveux du détective puis se redressa sur sa chaise, en bonne professionnelle qu'elle était.

Faire parler Poirot ? Il a fallu deux ans à Poirot et un iris jaune pour le faire avouer ce qu'il s'était passé en Argentine. Vingt ans pour qu'il ose parler de l'affaire Paul Deroulare en Belgique et de Virginie Mesnard. Alors combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour évoquer l'affaire de Stempley House et la mort des enfants tués par ce sadique ?

Non, il fallait trouver une solution pour que Poirot aille mieux. Lui changer les idées avec un voyage ou une enquête...ou une autre distraction... ?

Hastings n'était pas idiot. Il avait plus l'habitude des femmes que Poirot, même si le détective se moquait de son manque de sagesse en matière de romance. Mais Hastings avait quand même plus l'habitude des femmes que Poirot et le regard soucieux de Mlle Alice posé sur le petit détective belge, sa main laissée sur celle de Poirot...l'incitaient à réfléchir. Peut-être Poirot était-il plus qu'un simple patient aux yeux de la jeune femme ? Peut-être cette jeune femme était-elle plus qu'une simple infirmière aux yeux de Poirot ?

Hastings s'assit aux côtés de l'infirmière et tenta de lancer la conversation sur la vie privée de la jeune femme et du détective...sans vraiment oser se lancer...

Le dîner arriva sans qu'aucun ne bouge. Lady Bentley quitta sa chambre pour celle de Poirot, consternée de ce qu'elle avait appris. Hastings réussit à convaincre Mlle Alice d'accompagner sa tante pour le dîner. Lui-même préférait veiller Poirot et se contenter d'un sandwich.

Les heures passèrent. Poirot s'agitait dans son sommeil mais il ne délirait pas. Plusieurs fois, le capitaine Hastings se leva pour poser sa main sur le front de Poirot. Aucune fièvre. Mais cela ne soulageait qu'à peine Hastings. Et tout à coup, le capitaine se mit à parler. Il en avait besoin, le contre-coup de toute cette journée.

« Vous souvenez-vous, Poirot, de cette jeune femme ravissante qui avait fait croire qu'on voulait sa mort en avalant sciemment du poison ? J'avais trouvé ça tellement incroyable. Vouloir organiser un faux meurtre en se suicidant. Déjà se suicider est un acte que je ne comprends pas, surtout venant d'un catholique. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vouloir mourir, mon ami ? Êtes-vous si malheureux ? Il y a toujours de l'espoir et Poirot est indispensable pour beaucoup de monde. Pour moi. Mon Dieu ! Que vais-je devenir sans vous, Poirot ? »

Après cette tirade, le capitaine, épuisé, plaça sa tête entre ses mains. Et il sentit des doigts froids se poser doucement sur les siens, le faisant sursauter. Poirot l'observait avec compassion depuis son lit.

« Poirot ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?, s'écria Hastings, rayonnant.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, mon ami.

\- Dame, c'est normal, après ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Le silence retomba sur la conversation. Nul n'osait évoquer l'affreuse tragédie qui venait de se dérouler. Poirot semblait résigné, il regarda Hastings et reprit :

« Vous rentrez demain, n'est-ce-pas Hastings ?

\- Oui, mon cher Poirot. Je dois aller près de ma femme.

\- Je vous accompagnerai.

\- Mais Poirot, opposa le capitaine, choqué. Vous devez encore vous reposer. Rentrer maintenant n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Poirot est un vieil imbécile. Il se morfond, s'écoute trop. Il doit se reprendre en main et reprendre le collier. L'inspecteur Japp est venu la semaine dernière pour une affaire de meurtre. Je vais lui prêter mon assistance.

\- Je continue à penser, Poirot, que ce n'est pas prudent dans votre état.

\- Demain, nous rentrerons. Bonne nuit Hastings !

\- Poirot, je souhaiterai rester pour veiller sur vous.

\- Bonne nuit Hastings ! », dit plus fermement le détective.

Le capitaine se leva, ankylosé par les heures passées, assis sur cette chaise inconfortable. Mais avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, Poirot lui lança :

« Merci Hastings de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas si je mérite toute votre amitié, vraiment, mon ami. »

Hastings, touché, murmura juste un « ce n'est rien » avant de quitter la chambre de Poirot.

A peine fermé la porte, le capitaine heurta Mlle Carrow, venue le relayer pour veiller le détective.

« Comment va-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Bien, il se repose. Il a décidé de rentrer à Londres demain avec moi. »

Cette nouvelle laissa la jeune femme sans voix.

« Très bien, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je comprends. Bonne nuit capitaine. »

Et l'infirmière partit précipitamment, les yeux baissés, attristée. Hastings aurait voulu la retenir mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il partit se coucher à son tour, sans trop savoir quoi penser de tout ça. Le reste de la nuit passa lentement, dans le doute et l'inquiétude.


	4. DÉPART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poursuivons le jeu et laissons les acteurs s'animer...  
> Retour à Londres.

Le matin, le capitaine eut un mal fou à se réveiller. Il prit le temps de préparer sa malle. Il posa les yeux sur le parc depuis la fenêtre. Il vit la jeune femme, seule, auprès du lac. Poirot n'était pas visible.

Une fois habillé, Hastings descendit dans la salle à manger. Il savait qu'il allait retrouver Lady Bentley, seule, comme tous les matins et en effet la vieille dame était seule et semblait inquiète.

« Bonjour capitaine Hastings. Alors vous nous quittez ? Ma chère Alice m'a prévenue ce matin que M. Poirot vous accompagnait.

\- Il semble penser qu'il se rétablira plus vite s'il se remet au travail.

\- Malgré sa tentative... ?

\- Il le pense en tout cas.

\- Espérons qu'il aura raison. Je suis désolée, sincèrement, pour lui...et pour ma petite Alice... »

La vieille dame allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque le détective fit son apparition dans la salle à manger. Poirot, affaibli, marcha lentement, le visage fermé, le regard dur. Il salua brièvement les deux personnes présentes et allait se joindre à elles lorsque Mlle Carrow arriva à son tour. La jeune femme était pâle également, après sa nuit agitée, ses yeux avaient rougi. Elle n'arriva qu'à afficher un petit sourire bien loin des sourires rayonnants qu'elle prodiguait ces jours-ci. Un instant, Poirot et Mlle Carrow se firent face puis le détective s'écarta et laissa le passage à la jeune femme. Poli, respectueux M. Hercule Poirot.

Celle-ci, dans un mouvement irréfléchi, saisit le bras de Poirot et lui demanda s'il allait bien.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle. Poirot va bien et n'a pas besoin de vos services. Je vous remercie pour tout. »

Poirot se dégagea puis s'inclina galamment avant de laisser la jeune femme sur le pas de la porte pour venir s'asseoir et prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mlle Alice Carrow restait abasourdie. Elle vacilla puis quitta la salle à manger précipitamment.

« Poirot, lança Hastings, avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix. Vous ne devriez pas traiter cette chère mademoiselle Alice de cette façon.

\- Oui Hastings ? Il me semble pour ma part que j'ai été on ne peut plus poli. Cette jeune femme a parfaitement rempli son rôle d'infirmière personnelle. Je me sens mieux et c'est grâce à elle. Vous le lui direz, Lady Bentley, si je n'ai pas été assez clair. Je lui suis infiniment reconnaissant.

\- Oui M. Poirot, » reprit faiblement la vieille dame.

Bientôt le repas fut terminé. Poirot se contentait toujours d'une simple tasse de thé et d'un toast. Puis les malles furent emportées et les adieux consommés. Avant de laisser les deux hommes monter dans sa voiture, Lady Bentley ne put s'empêcher de parler une dernière fois au capitaine Hastings de ce qui la tracassait tellement.

« Ne m'oubliez pas capitaine !

\- Non madame. Si une nouvelle lettre arrive, prévenez-moi et je vous promets que je viendrais vous apporter mon aide.

\- Et celle de Poirot, Lady Bentley, ajouta le détective belge. Le capitaine Hastings m'a fait part de vos tourments. Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme mais cela n'a que trop duré. Poirot sera là pour vous. Je vous le jure ! »

La vieille femme parut rassurée. Elle remercia les deux hommes avec un pâle sourire. La voiture partit pour la gare. Retour à Londres !

  


Poirot n'avait pas menti. Il se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail. Tout d'abord, il fila le jour même à Scotland Yard prêter son assistance à l'inspecteur Japp. Il remit de l'ordre dans son courrier, fit répondre à tout le monde, visita quelques clients potentiels. Il en profita pour commander quelques nouveaux costumes, il ne voulait plus de bretelles ni de ceintures.

La fin de ce jour le trouva assis à son bureau, le visage toujours aussi fermé, fatigué, mais au travail, les petites cellules grises reprenaient du service.

Et ce jour ressembla à tous les jours suivants.

Poirot avait repris les collier, comme il l'avait annoncé, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Le détective belge ne souriait plus, il faisait très bien son travail, aussi bien qu'auparavant, mais de façon mécanique, froide, sans le petit pétillement dans les yeux. Son retour précipité avait surpris, et inquiété, Miss Lemon, elle fut ensuite heureuse de le voir reprendre goût aux enquêtes, réclamer sa tisane, retrouver ses habitudes. Bref, revenir à la vie. Puis elle déchanta quand elle s'aperçut que Poirot avait perdu goût à la vie. C'était devenu un homme froid, poli, maniéré, sans humour, terriblement efficace. Un autre Hercule Poirot en somme.

Japp s'en rendit compte aussi. Poirot était habituellement une personne fort sympathique mais il était devenu distant. Comme s'il ne connaissait pas Japp depuis des années. Et l'inspecteur avait du mal à s'y faire.

« Mais bon sang que lui arrive-t-il Hastings ? Il ne reconnaît plus ses amis ?

\- Il essaye de sortir de sa dépression, tenta maladroitement le capitaine.

\- Vivement qu'il réussisse. Je n'aime pas du tout ses manières. »

Mais Japp était compréhensif et patient. Hastings n'avait parlé à personne de la tentative de suicide de Poirot. Ce fait était enterré, oublié. Le capitaine se félicitait même de voir le changement opéré chez le détective. Il était froid, certes, mais il n'était plus suicidaire.

Le docteur se félicita aussi du repos à la campagne du détective. Poirot allait sensiblement mieux, même si la tension n'était pas parfaite. Un prolongement des vacances n'aurait pas été inutile. Poirot refusa même d'y penser. Il en avait soupé de la campagne et devait rattraper des semaines de retard dans son travail.

Le médecin lui prescrivit des compléments alimentaires et parla de repas plus conséquents, cela devenait indispensable vue la maigreur du détective. Poirot continuait à se nourrir de façon vraiment frugale et sans s'intéresser vraiment au contenu de son assiette.

Mais malgré tout Poirot accomplit des exploits. Des enquêtes compliquées, des vols spectaculaires, des scandales à étouffer... Que des succès mais les télégrammes de félicitation, les articles élogieux dans les journaux, les demandes d'interview ne rendaient pas le sourire à Hercule Poirot. Cela ne semblait lui faire ni chaud, ni froid.


	5. RETOUR A WHYTEFOOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Bentley est morte... Désolée Poirot !

 

Les semaines passèrent. Poirot avait retrouvé un certain équilibre. Tout était redevenu une routine jusqu'à ce que le téléphone ramène le détective et le capitaine plusieurs semaines dans le passé.

Miss Lemon arriva dans le bureau de Poirot, affolée.

« Un appel de Mlle Alice Carrow pour vous M. Poirot. »

A ces mots, Poirot devint livide, mal à l'aise.

« Un appel, Miss Lemon ? Prenez-le, je vous prie.

\- Mais elle désire vous parler personnellement, M. Poirot. Un accident est arrivé à Lady Bentley. »

Hastings et Poirot se regardèrent et le détective se ressaisit.

« Très bien, je le prends. »

Et Poirot décrocha le combiné.

« Mlle Carrow, ici M. Poirot. Que se passe-t-il ? »

La voix du détective était sèche, distante. Il était redevenu la froide machine à penser, mais cela ne dura qu'un temps, Poirot se leva, bouleversé.

« Nous arrivons, mademoiselle. Appelez la police. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets que nous arrivons le plus vite possible. »

Puis le détective raccrocha, le visage blême.

« Poirot, que se passe-t-il ?, demanda à son tour le capitaine, inquiet. Lady Bentley est souffrante ?

\- Elle est morte, Hastings. Elle a été assassinée. Empoisonnée. Nous partons immédiatement. »

Il fallut tout de même boucler des valises puis compter le temps du voyage, plusieurs heures, pour rejoindre Whytefool et retrouver le manoir Bentley. Dans le train, Poirot refusa de prendre un repas, il resta assis, concentré, sur son siège tandis que le capitaine rejoignait le wagon-restaurant. Arrivé au manoir Bentley, l'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps. Alice Carrow accourut à leur arrivée. Des longs cheveux bouclés, châtain clair, des yeux verts lumineux, mais le sourire était triste et le regard éteint. Elle se précipita sur les deux hommes qui descendaient de la voiture qu'ils venaient de louer à la gare et elle saisit les mains de Hercule Poirot avec soulagement.

« Ho M. Poirot ! Quel bonheur de vous revoir !

\- Mademoiselle ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ma tante est... Elle est... morte... »

Et Mlle Carrow se mit à sangloter, elle serra les mains du détective avant de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant. Poirot était mal à l'aise puis, machinalement, il serra la jeune femme contre lui. Il adopta une voix douce pour lui parler, il lui parla en français sans s'en rendre compte. Mlle Carrow eut un petit rire désolé et leva son visage en larmes de la veste du détective.

« Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous avez dit, M. Poirot.

\- Je vous ai dit de vous calmer, mademoiselle, répondit Poirot, gêné. Et de me faire confiance.

\- Je me sens mieux à vos côtés. »

Elle sourit doucement au détective et Poirot lui rendit son sourire. Puis elle s'écarta enfin et s'excusa d'avoir mouillé sa veste.

« Ce n'est rien. Menez-nous à la chambre de Lady Bentley. Et si vous le pouvez, racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Poirot semblait tout à coup redevenu lui-même. Hastings en fut estomaqué. Il était redevenu l'homme gentil, affable qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Poirot prit d'autorité la main de Mlle Carrow et la posa sur son bras pour pénétrer dans le manoir et lui redonner du courage. La jeune femme se mit à raconter toute l'affaire, sa tête se posant instinctivement sur l'épaule du détective, comme elle le faisait des semaines auparavant lors de leurs promenades autour du lac.

« Ma tante s'est plainte de maux de tête après le petit-déjeuner puis elle s'est étendue. J'ai fait appel au médecin une heure plus tard lorsque ma tante s'est mise à vomir. Lorsque le docteur Pritchard est arrivé, Lady Bentley était morte. »

Pour éviter le retour des larmes, Poirot glissa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et la serra. Il la regardait avec un sourire bienveillant qui lui permit de se ressaisir. Elle reprit :

« J'étais affolée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, le docteur m'a conseillée de m'étendre pour me calmer, mais j'ai préféré vous téléphoner immédiatement. Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en vous.

\- Et vous avez bien fait. Poirot est là pour vous aider. Et trouver la vérité. »

Ils se sourirent encore, si proches l'un de l'autre.

« La police est là, elle interroge les domestiques.

\- Nous verrons ça plus tard. Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. Menez-nous à votre tante. »

Le détective soutenait Mlle Carrow pour monter l'escalier. Elle était devenue si faible et perdue face à cette tragédie. Le capitaine fut étonné de faire le rapprochement entre cette scène et ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Maintenant, c'était Poirot qui guidait Mlle Alice Carrow et l'aidait à marcher.

La jeune femme entraîna le détective et son compagnon jusqu'à la chambre de Lady Bentley. En chemin, ils percutèrent l'imposant sergent Tops. Ce dernier eut l'air mécontent de rencontrer le célèbre détective belge venu piétiner ses plate-bandes.

« M. Hercule Poirot, je présume ? Vous venez finir le travail que vous avez bâclé la dernière fois ?

\- Quel travail, monsieur ?, demanda humblement le détective.

\- Votre suicide, M. Poirot ! Nous avons eu nos informations. »

Le visage du petit Belge devint livide le regard s'endurcit et Poirot répondit sèchement :

« Je vous remercie de votre attention à mon égard, monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. 

\- Ho ! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, M. Poirot, mais que vaut la parole d'un dépressif suicidaire dans une cour de justice ? Bonne journée. »

Et le sergent partit d'un bon pas, content d'avoir mouché ce petit détective belge prétentieux.

« Quel butor !, s’exclama Hastings.

\- Un vrai malotru, ajouta Alice Carrow.

\- Un homme plein de bon sens, asséna Poirot. Ma... petite erreur m'a fait perdre toute crédibilité. Il va falloir trouver des preuves solides pour que la police accepte de croire Poirot.

\- Mais si vous avez raison ?

\- Mademoiselle, Poirot est un dépressif suicidaire. Que vaut la parole d'un tel homme face à celle d'une sergent sérieux et appliqué ? Certainement bien noté par sa hiérarchie. Il a raison.

\- Mais vous êtes Hercule Poirot ! »

La jeune femme parlait avec un ton exalté qui fit rougir le petit détective.

« Qui n'a plus toute sa tête. N'importe quel avocat cassera mon témoignage avec un flacon de somnifères. Allons voir votre tante ! »

Mlle Carrow obéit et ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Lady Bentley. La malheureuse était étendue sur son lit, le docteur Pritchard à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il les aperçut, il s'approcha avec étonnement et soulagement.

« M. Poirot, capitaine Hastings ! Ainsi cette chère Mlle Alice vous a appelé à l'aide. Je suis content de vous voir.

\- Vous êtes trop gentil. Le sergent Tops ne semble pas de votre avis. »

Un sourire un peu triste, Poirot tentait un brin d'humour.

« Il ne croit pas à l'empoisonnement. Il penche pour une cause naturelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à penser à un empoisonnement ? »

Le docteur prit une forte aspiration avant de soupirer longuement.

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais Lady Bentley recevait des lettres de menace depuis quelques mois. »

Mlle Carrow ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais se tut sur un geste de Poirot.

« Oui, nous sommes au courant. Lady Bentley nous en a parlé. »

Le docteur fut surpris de la réponse du capitaine Hastings.

« Bien, donc cette chère Lady m'en a parlé aussi il y a quelques jours. Je sais enfin ce qui a dégradé autant sa santé ces dernières semaines.

\- Un nouveau bulletin de la paroisse est arrivé ?

\- Oui, M. Poirot. Il y a deux jours. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contacté ?, demanda Hastings, attristé.

\- Je l'ignore, capitaine. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas vous déranger, M. Poirot.

\- Je lui en avais fait le serment. Je l'aurai aidée et protégée.

\- Elle devait penser à votre santé et ne pas vouloir éveiller de mauvais souvenirs. Votre tentative... »

Le docteur Pritchard avait parlé gentiment, sans aucune intention de juger mais Poirot se fâcha.

« Je regrette assez cette stupidité. Si le meurtre de Lady Bentley a pu avoir lieu à cause de ça, je me sens responsable de la mort de cette malheureuse ! »

Dans son emportement, Poirot avait lâché la main de Mlle Carrow, elle saisit doucement le bras du petit Belge qui se calma et s'excusa de son comportement.

Puis il alla voir la morte. Les yeux avaient été fermés, mais le visage reflétait encore une souffrance atroce. Poirot sortit un gant de sa poche qu'il enfila prestement. Il ouvrit la bouche de Lady Bentley, il observa aussi les yeux, révulsés, avant de saisir une main pour en examiner les doigts, les ongles. Ceci fait, il se mit à déambuler dans la pièce. Près de la porte, il ramassa quelque chose qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Enfin, il retira le gant et le plia bien proprement avant de le ranger.

« Bien ! Vos conclusions, docteur Pritchard ?

\- Vue la rapidité de la mort et les souffrances endurées, je penche pour un alcaloïde très puissant, peut-être du cyanure ou de la strychnine. Ou un de leurs dérivés. L'autopsie nous le dira. »

Un petit soupir désolé rappela aux hommes de loi la présence inopportune de la jeune femme. Poirot lui serra à nouveau le bras. Apaisant.

«  C'est vous qui allez opérer l'autopsie ?

\- Figurez-vous que le sergent Tops ne jure que par son médecin personnel. C'est le docteur Howell qui va s'en charger. Ce soir.

\- Bien, nous serons sûrs ce soir.

\- L'heure de la mort est déjà connue : après le petit-déjeuner, dit étourdiment Hastings, puisque Lady Bentley est morte devant Mlle Carrow. Ho, pardon mademoiselle, reprit le capitaine. »

La jeune femme s'était remise à pleurer. Poirot fusilla Hastings du regard et poussa Mlle Carrow à aller s'étendre dans sa chambre. Une fois, l'infirmière disparue, Pritchard prit la parole pour entrer dans le vif du sujet :

« Je ne voulais pas en parler devant Mlle Carrow mais cette histoire d'empoisonnement doit être réglée au plus vite. Dans son intérêt. Je suis vraiment soulagé que vous soyez là, pour elle.

\- Mais pourquoi ?, demanda Hastings, naïvement.

\- Mais pour le testament de Lady Bentley, bien sûr, répondit Poirot. C'est Mlle Alice Carrow qui hérite de tout ?

\- Oui. Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir. J'ai été témoin du testament. Les domestiques reçoivent tous de petits legs, j'hérite également de cinq cent livres.

\- Diable !, s'étonna Hastings.

\- Je suis le médecin personnel de Lady Bentley depuis des années, reprit sèchement le docteur. Depuis la mort de Lord Bentley en fait. Sinon, tout revient à la nièce de Lady Bentley, mademoiselle Alice Carrow.

\- Pas d'autres héritiers potentiels ?

\- Non, M. Poirot.

\- De quand date ce testament ?

\- Un an. Depuis que Mlle Alice a emménagé chez sa tante et a abandonné son poste d'infirmière à l'hôpital de Richmond.

\- _Cui Bono_? Toujours la même question et ce depuis des siècles !

\- Oui, M. Poirot, sourit le docteur. Et je crains que le sergent Tops ne cherche pas plus loin que le mobile. » 

Le docteur Pritchard salua les deux hommes et quitta le manoir.

«  _Cui Bono_?

\- A qui profite le crime ? C'est du latin.

\- Merci Poirot, j'avais saisi. Mais vous croyez que Mlle Carrow a pu... »

Le visage du détective se ferma et une sourde douleur se vit dans ses yeux.

« Je veux voir la dernière lettre de menaces et le bulletin de la paroisse. Nous devons nous préparer à contrer le sergent Tops. Je vous ai dit que ma parole n'aura aucune valeur pour lui, il lui faut du concret. »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour découvrir le bulletin de la paroisse. Il traitait de la dernière foire agricole de la saison. Novembre était le mois durant lequel la campagne s'endormait pour un long hiver.

« J'aimerai savoir comment est livré le bulletin... Hastings, pourriez-vous rencontrer le révérend de la paroisse ?

\- Et vous ?

\- Je vais me colleter avec le sergent Tops. Je veux voir le dernier billet et savoir où il en est. Il faut aussi que j'interroge les domestiques. J'ai besoin de son aval pour mener cette enquête. A tout à l'heure Hastings !

\- Bien Poirot ! »

Le capitaine disparut à l'instant en direction du presbytère. Whytefool était un petit village, trouver le révérend ne devait pas poser de problème.

  


Poirot prit son courage à deux mains et chercha le sergent Tops. Ce dernier était en train de se charger des domestiques. Il y avait cinq personnes au service de Lady Bentley. Un majordome, un jardinier qui faisait office de cocher, une cuisinière et deux bonnes. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon et écoutaient le pensum du sergent Tops. Lorsque le détective se présenta, le sergent prit un air pincé, comme si un importun était arrivé.

« Mais voici notre célèbre Hercule Poirot. Je vous laisse, la place est chaude. »

Le sergent allait sortir mais Poirot le retint par le bras. Ce qui eut le don d'agacer le policier.

« Veuillez me pardonner, monsieur, mais j'aurai besoin de vous parler.

\- Je ne tiens pas à vous aider, monsieur le détective. D'ailleurs à quel titre êtes-vous présent ?

\- C'est la défunte qui m'a engagé et...

\- Bien entendu ! Une morte peut difficilement dire non.

\- Et Mlle Carrow m'a appelé à l'aide.

\- Mlle Carrow ? Elle ferait mieux de se chercher un avocat digne de ce nom. Elle est la seule suspecte en lice.

\- Vous acceptez la thèse de l'empoisonnement du docteur Pritchard ? »

Le sergent Tops eut l'air ennuyé d'avoir parlé trop vite. D'un geste, il attira Poirot dans un coin.

« Je ne vous aime pas M. Poirot car je n'aime pas les détectives privés qui viennent se coller dans les pattes de la police. Mais je vous connais de réputation et je serais stupide de ne pas vous faire confiance.

\- Votre confiance m'honore, sergent Tops, dit le détective belge en s'inclinant.

\- Mes hommes ont découvert un flacon de poison, de l'arsenic, dans les affaires de Mlle Carrow. De plus, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais pour le testament...

\- Mlle Carrow hérite de tout, » finit Poirot en souriant.

Le sergent Tops s'arrêta, surpris, puis reprit sèchement :

« Le docteur Pritchard a la langue bien pendue. Bref, le poison et le mobile me suffisent. Il ne me manque que les aveux. Je les obtiendrais au poste de police.

\- Je suppose que si je vous demandais d'attendre les résultats de ma propre enquête, vous y verriez un inconvénient ?

\- Oui, j'y verrais un inconvénient, répondit le sergent, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien. Je n'ai plus qu'une demande avant de vous libérer, sergent Tops. »

Le sergent eut un regard ennuyé puis souffla bruyamment.

« Puis-je voir la dernière lettre de menaces ? »

Pour la première fois, le policier parut ébranlé.

« La lettre de menaces ? Quelle lettre de menaces ?

\- Celle que Lady Bentley a reçue il y a deux jours.

\- Il y a deux jours ? Mais je ne suis pas au courant de cette histoire. Qui vous en a parlé ?

\- Lady Bentley. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'a engagé. Elle craignait pour sa vie et ma santé m'a empêché de mener à bien mon enquête.

\- Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?, » demanda le sergent Tops, suspicieux.

Hercule Poirot sourit, cela se passait exactement comme il l'avait prédit. La parole de Poirot avait perdu toute valeur.

« Non, je n'ai aucune preuve, admit le détective.

\- Avez-vous vu ces messages ?

\- Non, fut forcé d'avouer Poirot. Mais le capitaine Hastings les a eus en main. Elle recevait des lettres de menaces depuis trois mois.

\- Hé bien ! Trois mois ! Comme vous y allez ! Et Lady Bentley n'est pas venue m'en parler ? Difficile de croire en votre histoire.

\- Mais cela change toute l'affaire, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Trouvez-moi ces fameuses lettres de menaces et l'affaire changera réellement pour moi. »

Le sergent Tops partit sans attendre. Poirot l'entendit annoncer à ces hommes qu'ils allaient arrêter mademoiselle Alice Carrow.

Le sang de Poirot se glaça mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'opposer à Tops. Rien pour le moment. Puis, respirant profondément, le petit Belge entra dans un salon où attendaient les domestiques et s'approcha d'eux avec un doux sourire.

« Mesdames, messieurs. Je vous remercie de votre patience. Je souhaiterais vous interroger, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ? »

Les serviteurs de Lady Bentley se regardèrent les uns et les autres, puis le majordome le plus âgé, sans nul doute l'intendant du domaine, accepta au nom de tous. Pour le repos de leur maîtresse.

Poirot s'assit et commença les interrogatoires. Il fit sortir tous les domestiques du salon, sauf le majordome.

« M. Wilson, M. Poirot. Je suis au service de Lady Bentley depuis trente ans.

\- Je me souviens de vous, M. Wilson, dit Poirot en souriant. Vous m'aviez été très utile pour défendre votre maître. »

Le vieux majordome baissa la tête, gêné, et reprit :

« Je croyais que vous ne m'aviez pas reconnu, M. Poirot. La dernière fois...

\- La dernière fois ne compte pas, j'étais malade et ne me rendais compte de rien. Aujourd'hui, j'ai de nouveau besoin de vos services. »

Et comme une mécanique bien huilée, le vieux serviteur récita sa leçon, sensiblement la même que celle de Mlle Carrow. Le petit-déjeuner normal, les maux de tête, les vomissements, l'affolement de Mlle Alice, le docteur arrivé trop tard...puis l'empoisonnement découvert grâce au cyanure que venait de leur apprendre le sergent Tops.

« Mlle Carrow est très douce et bienveillante, M. Poirot. Vous avez du vous en rendre compte par vous-même. »

Cette petite phrase fut suivie d'un petit sourire que Poirot préféra ne pas relever.

« Elle hérite de tout, n'est-ce-pas M. Wilson ?

\- Lady Bentley n'a jamais eu d'enfant, ce fut le drame de sa vie, M. Poirot. Il était convenu depuis longtemps avec Sir Bentley que la jeune Alice serait l'héritière du domaine.

\- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, M. Poirot. Je vois mal Lady Bentley prendre sciemment du poison.

\- Était-elle effrayée ? Se sentait-elle menacée ?

\- Lady Bentley était égale à elle-même, M. Poirot. Elle n'aurait jamais montré ses sentiments devant les domestiques.

\- Je vous remercie, M. Wilson.

\- J'espère vous avoir été utile, M. Poirot. »

Le détective répondit par un sourire et un hochement de tête. Durant l'interrogatoire, Poirot avait entendu l'arrestation de Mlle Carrow. Cela s'était passé de manière très digne. Seul le bruit des pas dans l'escalier puis l'exclamation de détresse de la jeune femme l'en informèrent. Cela brisa le cœur de Poirot qui, en bon Anglais qu'il voulait être, ne montra aucune émotion.

Il poursuivit ses interrogatoires avec sérieux et application. Mais les autres témoignages furent identiques à celui du majordome. Madame s'était levée comme à son habitude, elle a pris son petit-déjeuner avec appétit puis s'est plainte de maux de tête. Plus tard, dans sa chambre où elle s'était étendue, Lady Bentley s'est mise à vomir. Mlle Carrow, rapidement affolée par les souffrances de sa tante, avait appelé le docteur Pritchard. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, la pauvre femme était morte depuis peu.

« Est-ce quelqu'un a pris le petit-déjeuner ce matin-là avec Lady Bentley ?

\- Mlle Carrow, comme tous les matins, » répondit la bonne chargée du service.

Les deux femmes avaient donc mangé et bu ensemble, devant la bonne. C'était elle qui avait rempli les tasses et préparé les toasts beurrés. D'ailleurs, la malheureuse était angoissée d'avoir fait cela. Elle s'attendait à être arrêtée par le sergent Tops, car le poison ne pouvait qu'avoir été placé là.

« Lady Bentley n'a donc rien bu, ni mangé après le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, M. Poirot.

\- Lady Bentley a-t-elle mangé ou bu quelque chose de différent de Mlle Carrow ?

\- Non, elles ont toutes deux mangé et bu la même chose. »

Mais à cette affirmation péremptoire, la cuisinière opposa un démenti lorsque le détective lui posa la même question.

« N'oubliez pas la confiture de roses, M. Poirot !

\- La confiture de roses ?

\- C'est le péché mignon de Madame, enfin c'était. Et Mlle Alice a eu de la chance car d'habitude elle en mange aussi. Cette fois, elle a du préférer la myrtille. Pour une fois.

\- Certainement, » sourit Poirot avec amabilité.

La confiture de rose fut récupérée à la cuisine. Il ne suffit qu'à Poirot de la sentir pour déceler l'odeur caractéristique du poison. Cyanure ! Lady Bentley ne devait pas en avoir mangé beaucoup sinon la mort aurait été beaucoup plus rapide. Mais cela n'arrangeait pas le détective. Cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences dans cette affaire : Mlle Alice Carrow possédait le flacon caché dans ses affaires et elle n'a pas pris, exceptionnellement, de confiture de rose ce jour-là. Cela pourrait être utilisé contre elle, même si cela lui avait sauvé la vie.

Hercule Poirot termina ses interrogatoires avec M. Crocker, le jardinier et homme à tout faire de la maison. C'était un vieil homme sauvage et solitaire qui ne vivait que pour son jardin...et madame... Pour lui, la mort de Lady Bentley était voulue, préméditée depuis longtemps et tous étaient des coupables potentiels.

« On est tous pareils, M. Poirot. On adore cracher sur les gens. Ce que je fais là, tout le monde l'aurait fait. Madame, tout le monde l'aimait mais son argent...

\- Vous voulez dire que tout le monde avait un mobile pour tuer Lady Bentley. Quel est le vôtre ?

\- Je suis joueur, M. Poirot, sourit le vieil homme sans aménité. Et perdant, la plupart du temps. Je parie sur les courses de chevaux, donc je dois payer mes dettes.

\- Je comprends. Cet héritage tombe très bien pour vous.

\- Oui, M. Poirot. Il tombe très bien. Et pour votre gouverne, j'ai du cyanure dans mon matériel de jardinage. Cela tue admirablement bien toutes les mauvaises bêtes.

\- Vous manque-t-il un flacon ?

\- Impossible de répondre, M. Poirot. Je ne tiens pas un inventaire de ce que je possède.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde sait où se trouve le poison ? »

Crocker se pencha en avant avec une mine de conspirateur. Poirot n'apprécia pas l'odeur de l'haleine du vieil homme. Whisky ?

« Vous voulez savoir si Mlle Alice, sous ses airs de gentille fille, cache une âme d'empoisonneuse, hein M. Poirot ? Hé bien, oui, elle savait où se trouvait le poison. Je lui ai même montré comment le diluer dans de l'eau pour pouvoir le rendre plus facile à utiliser.

\- Dieu ! Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait cela M. Crocker ?

\- Elle voulait savoir comment on pouvait tuer les guêpes qui incommodaient madame dans la serre. Je ne hais pas les guêpes mais elles ont la manie de faire leur nid au pire endroit. Même dans une serre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous être occupé vous-même de ces guêpes ? »

Un blanc dans la conversation, Crocker perdit son sourire et regarda Poirot droit dans les yeux.

« Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de guêpes dans la serre de Lady Bentley, M. Poirot. Je suis payé pour me charger de ce genre de choses. »

Le silence dura quelques minutes. Les petites cellules grises s'étaient mises à fonctionner. Crocker s'agita sur sa chaise puis se leva, agacé.

« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, j'ai du travail !

\- Attendez, M. Crocker ! Vous ne m'avez pas encore parlé des mobiles concernant les autres domestiques.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mâcher le travail. Madame a dit que vous étiez un grand détective. Bonsoir. »

Poirot se retrouva seul dans le salon. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il se leva pour attendre le retour de Hastings. La police était partie depuis longtemps. Il était temps pour eux de partir à leur tour. Et dans le hall d'entrée, le détective rencontra le capitaine en grande conversation avec une des bonnes, Laurence.

« Ha Poirot ! Le bulletin de la paroisse est posté tous les vendredis. C'est la femme du révérend Mitchell qui se charge de la distribution. Difficile de soupçonner une telle personne, non ? »

Poirot ne répondit pas. Son visage fermé, son regard dur surprirent le capitaine mais Hastings continua son discours.

« Mlle Laurence était en train de m'expliquer que Lady Bentley voulait voir le plus vite possible le bulletin de la paroisse. Donc il était déposé sur la console dans l'entrée et aussitôt transmis à madame. C'est cela mademoiselle ? »

La servante rougit en répondant :

« Oui M. Hastings.

\- Restait-il seul longtemps sur la console ?, demanda Poirot.

\- Cela dépendait de Mlle Alice, monsieur. C'est elle qui venait le chercher pour le donner à madame. Mlle Alice ne laissait pas longtemps attendre madame. Cinq ou dix minutes au maximum.

\- Le bulletin arrive à quelle heure ?

\- Trois heures, monsieur. Parfois quatre heures mais pas plus tard.

\- Comment est-il emballé ?

\- Il n'est pas emballé, monsieur, puisqu'il est livré dés sa parution par Mme Mitchell.

\- Bien sûr. Merci mademoiselle. »

La jeune femme fit une rapide révérence avant de disparaître.

Poirot porta une main à son front et ferma un instant les yeux, en proie à un malaise.

« Poirot, vous vous sentez bien ? »

Le détective ne répondit pas mais vacilla sur ses pieds. Hastings saisit le petit homme par les épaules pour le stabiliser. Le capitaine était inquiet pour son ami. Poirot était devenu livide.

« Poirot, vous devriez vous asseoir. Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis ce matin. Il vous faut un repas consistant. Et du repos. »

Le détective se laissa entraîner par le capitaine jusqu'à une chaise dans le salon. Puis Hastings le regarda se remettre lentement de son vertige, les yeux toujours fermés, les mains toujours posées sur les bras solides du capitaine.

« Comment vous sentez-vous Poirot ? Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau. »

Mais avant qu'il ait pu partir, Hastings fut retenu par les mains crispées du détective qui serrèrent ses bras.

« Elle a été arrêtée, Hastings !, dit Poirot en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Mlle Carrow ? Mon Dieu ! Sur quelle preuve ?

\- Le poison dans ses affaires et le testament ont suffi à convaincre le sergent Tops.

\- Vous le saviez déjà, mon cher Poirot, » dit Hastings, compatissant.

Poirot se sentait très mal. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir accuser à son tour Mlle Carrow mais le détective luttait contre l'homme en lui.

« La confiture de rose et le bulletin de la paroisse ne jouent pas non plus en sa faveur. Cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences...

\- Mlle Carrow me semble quelqu'un de trop intelligent pour laisser des preuves aussi compromettantes dans ses affaires, vous ne croyez pas Poirot ? Et puis, tout le monde pouvait accéder au bulletin de la paroisse, vu qu'il n'était pas pas emballé. »

Le capitaine essayait de rattraper la situation mais Poirot semblait indifférent à tout.

« Peut-être croit-elle que je suis l'alibi parfait...

\- Mais vous avez dit que votre parole ne valait plus rien après votre tentative de... »

Le mot « suicide » était encore tabou entre eux. Poirot ne releva pas et reprit simplement :

« Imaginez, mon cher Hastings, une jeune fille attendant avec impatience un héritage. Elle prépare l'assassinat de sa tante minutieusement avec des lettres de menaces puis elle passe à l'action lorsqu'un impondérable se présente. Un détective venu soigner sa dépression arrive, elle le...charme...et en fait un témoin haut dessus de tout soupçon pour l'épauler. Donc, sans crainte, elle empoisonne la confiture de sa tante, brûle les lettres de menaces et cache le flacon de cyanure dans ses affaires. Elle sait pertinemment que la police va l'arrêter mais elle sait aussi que le détective va la sortir de là. Par tous les moyens ! »

Poirot se tut un instant, les yeux posés sur le sol.

« Mais la jeune femme a fait une erreur de calcul. Elle n'a pas pensé que la parole de ce célèbre détective ne serait pas suivie. Seul le nom du détective l'avait intéressée. A aucun moment, cette idée ne lui est venue. C'est la seule chose qui l'intéressait..., répéta Poirot, d'une voix lasse.

\- Je trouve que vous allez vite dans vos conclusions, mon cher ami, et que vous ne rendez pas justice à Mlle Carrow. Et puis, je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour Mlle Carrow de brûler tous les billets puisque ce doit être la seule preuve qui peut la sauver de la potence.

\- Peut-être..., » murmura Poirot.

Le détective voulut se lever mais un nouveau vertige le força à se rasseoir. Hastings courut à la cuisine chercher quelque chose à manger.

C'est alors que la seconde bonne, une gamine de quinze ans, entra dans le salon et vit M. Poirot, pâle, assis dans un coin. Elle s'approcha, à la fois curieuse et inquiète.

« Vous vous sentez bien, M. Poirot ?

\- Oui, je vous remercie, répondit le petit Belge en souriant.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas que je fasse le ménage ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire avec toute cette histoire. Je vais me faire crier.

\- On vous traite si durement ? »,  demanda Poirot alors qu'un nouveau malaise le prenait.

Le détective ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration.

« Non, pas toujours, mais Laurence est toujours pressée de finir. A chaque fois que je perds du temps à faire mon ménage, elle se met dans une de ces colères ! C'est pas ma faute à moi si les gens salissent autant la nappe ou les tapis ! Elle a qu'à patienter, bientôt elle saura ce que c'est que de faire le ménage pour une famille nombreuse ! »

Tout en bavardant à bâtons rompus et en se plaignant, la jeune fille ramassait les miettes tombées par terre durant le petit-déjeuner. Puis elle lissait la nappe, vérifiant s'il ne restait plus de tâches ou s'il fallait en changer.

Poirot ouvrit enfin les yeux et répondit par politesse :

« Une famille nombreuse ? Je ne vous suis pas...

\- Ben oui ! Vu que maintenant, elle va se marier avec M. Stocker, le pharmacien. Avec l'argent qu'elle reçoit de Madame, elle quitte le service pour devenir madame Stocker. Elle a bien du courage, M. Stocker n'est pas beau. Figurez-vous qu'il a une barbe rousse. Immonde ! Faut aimer le poil ! Moi, je préfère votre ami, le capitaine Hastings. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi son prénom ?

\- Arthur, répondit machinalement le détective. Elle ne pouvait pas se marier avant ?

\- Ben non ! Vu que M. Stocker refuse d'épouser une servante. Quel sale bonhomme ! Comme si on avait la peste ou je sais pas quoi ! Laurence était triste et en colère. Vous imaginez bien comme elle pouvait se défouler sur moi ! « Annie ! T'as pas fait le tapis ! Et la chambre de Madame ! Et les miroirs ! »

\- C'est Laurence qui s'est chargée des chambres ce matin ?, demanda Poirot, d'une voix plus ferme.

\- Pas toutes, elle a fait que celle de Mlle Alice. Et celle de Madame a été abandonnée en plein travail. Par ordre du médecin lorsqu'il a demandé à ce qu'on appelle la police. Je vais m'en occuper juste après.

\- Il va y avoir d'autres changements suite à la mort de Lady Bentley ?

\- Je sais pas, M. Poirot. M. Wilson nous disait que Mlle Alice devait devenir la nouvelle maîtresse, à moins qu'elle soit pendue. »

Et la jeune fille se troubla dés que ces mots eurent quitté sa bouche.

« Ho, pardon M. Poirot. J'oubliais que vous et Mlle Alice étiez ensemble, » dit la petite Annie en rougissant.

Une voix appela la petite bonne tout à coup et Annie disparut en un éclair, soulagée de quitter la pièce et le regard consterné du petit homme belge.

 _« Vous et Mlle Alice étiez ensemble »._ Ces mots sonnèrent un instant Poirot. Ensemble ? C'était ce que pensait tout le monde ? Cela surprit le détective. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui lui a échappé.

Poirot se leva, il voulait partir mais il eut un dernier vertige et s'évanouit enfin. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était étendu sur le canapé dans le salon, un arrière-goût de cognac dans la bouche, le col ouvert et les yeux bleus d'Hastings étaient fixés sur lui avec inquiétude.

« Poirot ! Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Cela va mieux, merci mon ami. »

Poirot voulut se redresser mais une faiblesse l'en empêcha. Il se fustigea d'être aussi diminué.

« Vous devez manger, Poirot ! »

Et Hastings colla entre les mains du détective un sandwich au jambon bien garni. Poirot le prit sans conviction et le mâcha lentement. Les forces lui revenaient peu à peu. Puis il réussit à se redresser et à s'asseoir.

Hastings soupira, dépité, puis soutint le petit Belge lorsque ce dernier descendit du canapé.

« Poirot ! Vous êtes incorrigible ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquille une minute ?

\- Il faut que je rende visite au pharmacien M. Stocker. »

Hastings avait rarement vu Poirot aussi fébrile.

« Diable ! Pourquoi une telle impatience ?

\- Il y va de la liberté de Mlle Carrow ! Je dois prouver son innocence et M. Stocker est peut-être un témoin-clé.

\- Vu l'heure qu'il est, cela attendra demain. Et vu votre état, je ne vous laisserai rien faire de plus avant demain. Je vous emmène à l'hôtel. »

Poirot grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible en mâchant hargneusement le sandwich.

« A moins qu'il n'y ait une autre raison que de vouloir prouver l'innocence de Mlle Carrow ? »

Hastings avait demandé cela doucement, en essayant de ne pas brusquer son compagnon. Poirot eut l'air gêné de répondre. Il se tenait debout, vacillant, entre les bras ouverts du capitaine, prêts à le réceptionner en cas de nouveau malaise.

Hastings contemplait le détective avec compassion.

« C'est à cause de Mlle Carrow, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Poirot ne dit rien, il semblait concentré sur ses pieds.

« Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce-pas ? »

A ces mots, Poirot leva les yeux sur Hastings avec colère et retrouva une voix sèche pour rétorquer :

« Poirot ne tombe pas amoureux Hastings ! Je vous interdis de faire de telles suppositions ! Je veux juste sauver cette malheureuse jeune femme qui a placé sa confiance en moi. En route ! »

La colère avait redonné de l'énergie à Poirot qui put marcher quelques pas en direction de la porte. Il voulait absolument quitter cette maison. Mais Poirot avait présumé de ses forces, le capitaine Hastings le prit bientôt par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'au village de Whytefool, jusqu'à l'auberge qu'il avait trouvée plus tôt et où il avait pris deux chambres. Où il avait fait venir leurs bagages.

C'était l'heure du repas depuis longtemps. Le capitaine pressa le détective jusqu'à la salle à manger de l'auberge et le fit asseoir de force.

« Maintenant, vous mangez un vrai repas ! »

Le détective ne répondit pas. Il avait encore le sandwich à la main. Il laissa le capitaine commander pour lui. Poirot n'avait pas faim mais il devait admettre qu'il était fatigué. Le repas arriva bientôt. Hastings observait le détective d'un air sévère et attendit que Poirot commence à manger. Enfin !

« Je suis désolé, Poirot, mais je ne tiens pas à vous voir vous effondrer de nouveau. »

Le petit Belge ne répondit pas. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se forcer à manger. S'intéresser à la nourriture était encore difficile pour lui. L'indifférence était devenue une habitude.

« Ne vous excusez pas, mon ami. J'ai présumé de mes forces et je suis encore affaibli. Il me faut l'accepter.

\- Et y remédier, » sourit Hastings, en servant un peu de vin au détective.

Poirot sourit à son tour et s'évertua à finir son assiette. Hastings avait fait l'effort de commander un plat susceptible de plaire au détective, même le vin avait été choisi selon les critères de Poirot. Il devait faire de son mieux pour son compagnon.

Le capitaine n'osa pas lancer la conversation sur Mlle Alice Carrow. Il laissa le détective tranquille puis l'accompagna à sa chambre. Il était tard lorsque Poirot s'étendit enfin pour essayer de se reposer quelques heures... Essayer de ne pas penser à Mlle Carrow qui passait la nuit, seule, dans sa cellule...


	6. ENQUÊTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et l'impassibilité de notre célèbre détective commence à se fragiliser... Bientôt elle volera en éclats !  
> Avec une petite pensée pour Susigolfin

  


Le lendemain, le détective se réveilla très tôt. Il avait mal dormi, ses rêves devaient plutôt ressembler à des cauchemars. Poirot s'habilla avec soin puis descendit dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Il était peut-être tôt mais l'hôtesse consentit à lui servir une tasse de café serré. Poirot n'en pouvait plus du thé.

Il le buvait tranquillement lorsque Hastings apparut, frais et dispos. Ce dernier commanda un petit-déjeuner complet, conséquent et consistant.

« Alors Poirot ?

\- Si vous me demandez encore une fois comment je me sens, Hastings, je quitte la salle.

\- Vous n'avez pas bien dormi, manifestement. »

Hastings sourit avec bienveillance et ne releva pas davantage l'humeur du détective. Il s'empressa de manger. Puis, l'hôtesse, aimablement, apporta quelques toasts au détective. Ce qu'il regarda avec circonspection. Hastings essaya de le circonvenir.

« Vous avez toujours professé que la seule chose comestible qu'il y a chez les Anglais c'est leur petit-déjeuner. Cela ne vous tente pas ? »

Le capitaine voulait être gentil, mais son bavardage irritait Poirot. Cela dit, le détective reconnaissait le bien-fondé de ces remarques, il percevait l'inquiétude derrière les paroles de son compagnon... Mais se voir l'objet de toutes ces attentions commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

Et Hastings n'était pas prêt à relâcher son attention ! Il attendait patiemment que Poirot ait mangé quelques toasts avant de plier enfin sa serviette.

« Et maintenant Hastings, êtes-vous satisfait ?

\- C'est encourageant. Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Vous voulez toujours voir M. Stocker ?

\- Toujours ! »

Ils se levèrent de concert et partirent pour le centre de Whytefool. Ils croisèrent plusieurs curieux qui les regardèrent fixement. Il faut dire qu'une fois de plus l'aspect d'Hercule Poirot ne pouvait que surprendre les gens. C'était un dandy, maniéré, tiré à quatre épingles, avec ses cheveux d'un noir excessif et sa tête en forme d’œuf, sans compter son incroyable moustache ? Oui Hercule Poirot était étrange pour tout le monde mais le capitaine Hastings, qui le connaissait bien, commençait à percevoir les fêlures dans le personnage qu'il jouait.

Le détective marchait lentement en comptant ses pas et le capitaine s'inquiétait de la marche incertaine du détective.

Enfin, la pharmacie Stocker apparut et ils y entrèrent.

« Que cherchez-vous Poirot ?, » murmura Hastings, alors qu'ils attendaient leur tour.

\- Un indice pour corroborer une petite idée que j'ai. »

Ce fut tout et cela exaspéra Hastings. Une fois de plus, Poirot le traînait avec lui mais le laissait dans le noir complet.

« Bonjour. M. Stocker, je présume ?, » demanda Poirot en souriant.

Un homme doté d'une belle et majestueuse barbe rousse hocha la tête rapidement.

« Je suis le détective Hercule Poirot. Je voudrais savoir si...

\- Oui, j'ai vendu un flacon de cyanure à Mlle Alice Carrow. Il y a un mois de cela. Pour tuer des guêpes. »

Poirot resta silencieux, comme sonné par cette affirmation. Le pharmacien se mit à sourire mais sans aucune joie. Il semblait surtout las de parler de cette affaire.

« La police est venue hier et elle m'a posé cette question. Je suppose que c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir, non ? Voulez-vous voir mon registre ? J'ai aussi l'inventaire de mes réserves. Le voulez-vous ?

\- Non merci, réussit enfin à dire Poirot. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

\- C'est donc bien la petite infirmière qui a tué sa tante ?

\- Qui vous a dit cela ?, demanda Hastings.

\- Le sergent Tops. Il paraît qu'elle est déjà en prison.

\- Le sergent Tops a effectivement arrêté Mlle Carrow, répondit lentement Poirot, mais seulement dans le but de l'interroger. L'enquête n'est pas close. »

Le pharmacien eut un sourire goguenard.

« Pour le sergent Tops, elle semble déjà l'être. »

Le détective salua le pharmacien avec respect. Puis Hastings et Poirot se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Même le capitaine ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Tuer des guêpes ? En octobre ? Quelle stupidité !

\- Je ne sais pas, Poirot, peut-être des guêpes étaient restées en vie dans la serre. Il y fait toujours chaud. »

Mais Hastings contrait le détective sans conviction.

« Le cyanure, le testament, la confiture de rose...

\- Mais dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt des lettres de menace..., fit le capitaine, perdu.

\- Pour l'alibi Hastings ! Pour mystifier tout le monde, moi le premier. Qui irait soupçonner cette gentille Mlle Carrow ?

\- A moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un d'autre qui a écrit les lettres de menaces ?

\- Mais qui, bon sang, qui ?, s'énervait le petit Belge.

\- Je ne sais pas Poirot. Ils reçoivent tous quelque chose. Même ce bon docteur Pritchard. »

Le détective renifla avec mépris et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ils repartirent pour le manoir Bentley. Poirot voulait revoir M. Wilson. Il trouva ce dernier en grande conversation avec la cuisinière. Cette dernière repartit fâchée.

« M. Poirot ! Vous avez entendu les nouvelles ?

\- Non, M. Wilson. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Le coroner va se charger de cette affaire le plus vite possible.

\- Sans les aveux de Mlle Carrow ?, reprit Hastings.

\- Le coroner était un ami intime de Lady Bentley. Il veut que justice soit faite.

\- Mais n'est-ce-pas un peu précipité ?, demanda le petit Belge.

\- Je ne sais pas, M. Poirot. Je suis désolé pour vous et Mlle Alice. »

Il y eut un temps de surprise. Poirot mit quelques secondes à retrouver son souffle. _Lui et Mlle Alice ?_ Puis Wilson accepta ensuite la requête du détective et le laissa fouiller les chambres des domestiques.

Poirot, ancien officier de la police judiciaire belge, voulait faire cela de façon ordonnée et organisée. Mais l'homme, Hercule Poirot, commença par la chambre d'Alice Carrow. Le cœur battant, il entra dans la pièce et sentit le parfum de la jeune femme. Du jasmin ! Le détective dut lutter pour reprendre le dessus sur l'homme et se mettre à fouiller les affaires personnelles de la suspecte. Les robes, les gants, les dessous furent vérifiés avec soin par un Hercule Poirot, implacable et impassible. Il ne découvrit rien d'important.

Sauf...ce qu'il cherchait... La lettre de menaces de Lady Bentley, cachée dans un livre posé sur la table de chevet. Un petit billet sur lequel il était écrit : « ENCORE QUELQUES JOURS ET TU VAS MOURIR, VIEILLE SALOPE. » Poirot regarda ensuite le titre du livre. C'était un recueil de légendes et d'histoires concernant la Belgique. Cela fit sourire tristement le petit Belge.

Ce fut une preuve de plus contre Mlle Carrow pour le détective. Ce fut un nouveau coup au cœur pour l'homme.

Hastings regarda le billet et reconnut l'écriture, elle lui sembla conforme à celle sur les autres billets qu'il avait vus. Poirot voulut absolument quitter cette chambre dont l'odeur l'affolait. Le capitaine aperçut sans rien dire le titre du livre de chevet de Mlle Carrow...et il sourit...

Ces deux-là avaient vraiment beaucoup de choses à se dire ! Il était surprenant aux yeux d'Hastings qu'Hercule Poirot, d'habitude si clairvoyant et sûr de lui dans son travail, soit si modeste et maladroit dans sa vie privée. Il manquait terriblement de confiance en lui-même. Il était évident pour tout le monde, Lady Bentley, Wilson, Annie... et le capitaine le premier...qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux !

Mais Poirot ne voyait rien...ou ne voulait rien voir... Où était passée sa clairvoyance ? Le détective se sentait vieux, inutile. Il voulait examiner également les chambres des deux bonnes. Une fois face à l'imposant escalier, Poirot rassembla tout son courage et monta les marches jusqu'au dernier étage. Il n'y avait que les chambres des bonnes à cet étage-là.

Poirot frappa à la première et, comme personne ne répondit, il entra et se mit à fouiller. Sous le regard désapprobateur du capitaine Hastings, si honnête et si droit. C'était toujours une partie du travail de policier que le brave capitaine n'appréciait pas.

C'était la chambre de la petite Annie ; partout il n'y avait que des romans à l'eau-de-rose et des magazines sur les vedettes du cinéma. Une chambre d'adolescente, un peu rêveuse et espérant le prince charmant.

Très vite, Poirot quitta cette pièce pour l'autre. La chambre de la deuxième bonne, Laurence. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour découvrir ce qui lui fallait enfin. Dans un livre, une Bible, noté dans la page de garde puis, cachée au-milieu de plusieurs romans en vogue, une photographie.

« Qui est-ce Poirot ?

\- Un témoin important, voire un mobile ! »

Le petit détective tendit la photographie à Hastings, c'était un bébé. Poirot récupéra l'image et la glissa dans sa poche, sans vergogne. A la grande horreur du capitaine qui fulminait sans rien dire. Ensuite, Poirot examina les vêtements de la bonne.

Enfin, les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre, soulagés de ne rencontrer personne. Il fallait rester discret et rapide.

Dans le hall d'entrée, ils se heurtèrent à M. Wilson, le courrier à la main.

« M. Poirot ! Vous nous quittez ?

\- Oui, M. Wilson. Je dois faire quelques petites recherches. Mais dites-moi, M. Wilson, connaissez-vous madame Caroline Jackson ?

\- Non, M. Poirot. Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est sans importance. Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit. »

M. Wilson rencontra le regard dur du détective. Le vieil intendant n'avait pas oublié l'efficacité redoutable d'Hercule Poirot. Ce dernier avait sauvé magistralement son ancien maître de la pendaison. Poirot avait posé des tas de questions étranges sur les portes, les fenêtres, les rideaux... et toutes ces petites questions anodines s'étaient révélées d'une importance capitale dans la résolution de l'enquête. Pour sa maîtresse, M. Wilson était prêt à tout. Rien de ce que le détective lui dira ne passera ses lèvres. Poirot sut tout cela en rencontrant les yeux de l'intendant. Et sans se parler, les deux hommes se comprirent très bien et inclinèrent la tête.

Dans le jardin, Poirot rencontra M. Crocker, la bêche à la main. Ce dernier avait toujours son sourire dédaigneux.

« Alors M. Poirot ? On dirait que le sergent Tops a été le plus rapide !

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est Mlle Carrow la coupable ?, demanda le capitaine Hastings.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas flic.

\- Vous nous avez dit hier que tous avaient un mobile pour tuer Lady Bentley, même vous.

\- Oui, M. Poirot. Et je le maintiens ! Mlle Alice a juste été la plus impatiente.

\- Je vois mal M. Wilson vouloir tuer sa maîtresse !

\- M. Wilson est prêt à mourir pour ses maîtres, capitaine Hastings, mais il a un fils qui voudrait faire des études. L'argent de Lady Bentley tombe à pic pour lui aussi, même s'il préférait se faire arracher un bras que d'avouer la vérité.

\- Nous avons vu la cuisinière en colère ce matin », continua Hastings.

Le vieux jardinier ricana avec mépris.

« Tempérance ! C'est pas un secret que son mari est un ivrogne et un joueur. Elle va pouvoir enfin payer les dettes de son époux avec l'héritage. Il était temps ! Puis elle va le mettre à la diète. Pauvre Ryan !

\- Et Annie ? », demanda simplement Poirot.

Pour la première fois, le visage de Crocker s'assombrit, quittant enfin son air goguenard et arrogant.

« Il n'y a rien à dire sur Annie ! C'est ma fille ! »

Et Crocker s'apprêta à partir sans saluer Poirot mais ce dernier le retint par le bras.

« Où est sa mère ? »

Sans répondre, le vieux jardinier s'enfuit en emportant sa bêche.

« C'est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas Poirot ?

\- Forcément, un héritage, aussi petit qu'il soit, est toujours intéressant pour quelqu'un. On a tous des rêves, des besoins, des dettes à assouvir et toute somme d'argent peut nous y aider. Même une somme obtenue grâce à la mort d'un proche. Mais de là à tuer une personne pour l'obtenir... »

Poirot se tut, gardant la fin de sa pensée pour lui-même. Les seules qui avaient des raisons suffisantes pour tuer Lady Bentley étaient Laurence, la bonne et Mlle Alice Carrow. Surtout Mlle Carrow. Elle gagnait l'essentiel de l'héritage et une position importante dans la société.

Le sergent Tops avait raison. Il ne manquait que les aveux de Mlle Carrow pour l'envoyer à la potence. A moins que Hercule Poirot n'agisse.

Mais Poirot restait à méditer sur les propos de M. Crocker...et les siens...

« Que feriez-vous Hastings d'une somme d'argent tombée du Ciel ?

\- Je partirais en Argentine pour créer un ranch et me lancer dans la vente de chevaux.

\- Je vous vois très bien en cow-boy... »

Poirot avait son petit sourire amusé, légèrement ironique. Charmeur.

« Et vous Poirot ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de besoin mais pouvoir partir en voyage dans le monde... Ce serait une chose qui me tenterait bien... »

La conversation cessa sur ces derniers mots et Poirot s'ébroua.

« Je dois téléphoner à Miss Lemon. J'ai besoin d'informations. Trouvons un téléphone ! »

Il fallut retourner à l'hôtel. Poirot put contacter sa secrétaire et la pria de le rappeler dés qu'elle aurait les éléments en main. Puis de se préparer à les rejoindre à Whytefool.

Ensuite, Poirot contacta l'inspecteur-principal Japp de Scotland Yard pour d'autres éléments concernant l'affaire Caroline Jackson.

Enfin, Poirot décida d'aller au poste de police pour voir le sergent Tops. Poirot demanda à le rencontrer mais ce dernier mit un temps infini à accepter de recevoir ce petit détective belge et son collègue.

Lorsque ce fut fait, Tops était assis à son bureau et fixa sans aménité le détective entrer.

« Avez-vous les aveux de Mlle Carrow ?, attaqua Poirot.

\- Pas encore, M. Poirot, pas encore. Mais je suis confiant. Elle va craquer. D'ailleurs, figurez-vous qu'elle vous a appelé à l'aide. Elle ne jure que par vous.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? », demanda le capitaine Hastings.

Parce que Poirot ne demanderait jamais, parce que jamais il ne se le permettrait même si la soudaine raideur dans les épaules du petit homme prouvait tout l'intérêt qu'il portait à cette question.

« Elle clame son innocence, mais elle reste calme. C'est un bon point pour elle, je déteste les hystériques. »

Le détective sortit le billet de sa poche et exhiba la lettre de menaces sans mot dire. Pour la première fois, le sergent Tops le regarda sans afficher un mépris insultant.

« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Dans un livre situé dans la chambre de Mlle Carrow, » admit Poirot.

Tops soupira de soulagement et retrouva son rictus dédaigneux.

« Cela ne la raye pas de la liste des suspects !

\- Elle ne serait pas assez stupide pour garder une preuve contre elle dans sa propre chambre, rétorqua Hastings, choqué.

\- Cela s'ajoute au cyanure ! »

Tops et son sourire suffisant. Hastings ne sut quoi dire.

« Et à la confiture de rose, ajouta Poirot, comme malgré lui.

\- La confiture de rose ? », demanda Tops.

Et Poirot raconta l'affaire de la confiture de rose. Peu à peu, le sergent Tops prit un visage concentré et perdit, enfin, son air supérieur.

« Et moi qui croyais que vous vouliez sauver envers et contre tout votre petite fiancée !?

\- Poirot ne veut que la vérité !

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous réellement travailler ensemble, » dit le sergent Tops, en souriant.

Un sourire franc, amical. Enfin ! Poirot lui rendit son sourire en lançant :

« Peut-être ?

\- Mais elle n'est pas aussi stupide !, explosa Hastings.

\- C'est une femme, capitaine Hastings. Elle a paniqué et a caché les preuves dans le premier endroit venu.

\- Dans les tiroirs de sa propre chambre ! Voyons sergent ! »

Poirot leva la main pour calmer Hastings tandis que le sergent tapait des doigts sur la table, impatienté.

« Votre lettre de menaces ne change rien à cette affaire. Je garde Mlle Carrow et j'espère l'inculper demain, au plus tard après-demain. Dés que j'aurai ses aveux. Encore une nuit au poste et ce sera bon. Au revoir messieurs !

\- Attendez, dit humblement le détective belge. J'aimerai parler à Mlle Carrow, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Le sergent Tops contempla le petit homme si ridicule et pourtant si célèbre et décida de ne pas négliger toutes les possibilités. Il accorda sa requête à Poirot qui quitta aussitôt le bureau du sergent pour la cellule de Mlle Carrow, Hastings sur les talons.

« Quel butor ! J'ai rarement vu un homme aussi misogyne de ma vie ! Et vous le laissez dire ?

\- Mais il n'a pas tort dans ses conclusions, mon cher Hastings. Japp n'aurait pas fait mieux mais avec plus de diplomatie.

\- Je continue à penser que vous ne rendez pas justice à Mlle Carrow, ou à ce cher Japp ! »

Poirot sourit, amusé. Le policier de garde les laissa entrer.

  


La jeune femme était assise sur le lit de camp dans sa cellule. A leur entrée, elle se leva, affolée, puis les reconnaissant, elle cria de joie. Elle s'approcha d'eux. Quelque chose cependant la retenait dans ses exubérances habituelles.

« M. Poirot, capitaine Hastings ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

\- Mademoiselle, dit Poirot en inclinant rapidement la tête. Comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes là. »

La jeune femme semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des heures. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient cernés, ses jolies mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler. Elle vacillait, fragilisée. Le capitaine Hastings allait la soutenir lorsque Poirot le devança. Il s'empara des mains de Mlle Carrow et l'attira doucement vers le lit où il la fit s'asseoir. Puis il se posa à ses côtés et conserva ses mains dans les siennes. Sans s'en rendre compte, le détective se mot à caresser lentement les doigts de la jeune femme, lui rendant peu à peu son calme.

« Mademoiselle, j'ai quelques petites questions à vous poser.

\- Faites M. Poirot.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous acheté le cyanure à M. Stocker le mois dernier ?

\- Pour tuer les guêpes qui vivaient dans la serre.

\- Au mois d'octobre ?, demanda doucement Poirot, l'air peiné.

\- C'est ma tante qui me l'ai demandé elle-même, fit-elle avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix. De la part de Laurence qui avait repéré le nid de guêpes dans la serre.

\- Vous l'avez vu ? Le nid de guêpes ?, reprit Hastings.

\- Non, capitaine. Mais comme ma tante l'a demandé... »

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas où était le souci puis elle fit tout à coup le lien et blêmit. Elle avait enfin saisi le problème.

« C'est ce poison qui a servi à tuer ma tante ?

\- Oui, mademoiselle. C'est celui-là même, répondit Poirot, d'une voix sans émotion.

\- Je comprends l'insistance du sergent. Mon Dieu ! »

Et Mlle Carrow se mit à pleurer. Le détective la contemplait, impuissant.

« Je vous en prie, mademoiselle, calmez-vous ! »

Il fallut quelques instants pour que la jeune femme se ressaisisse. Elle se rapprocha du petit homme et posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Que vais-je devenir M. Poirot ? M. Brown me conseille de dire la vérité.

\- Qui est M. Brown ?

\- Mon avocat, M. Poirot. Il me conseille de dire la vérité. Je crois qu'il me pense coupable. Quand je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, il hoche la tête et se tait. Que faire M. Poirot ? Je n'ai pas pensé au poison pour les guêpes !

\- Maintenant, je vais vous donner un conseil, mademoiselle : continuez à dire la vérité, et seulement la vérité, il viendra un moment où le zélé sergent Tops sera obligé de vous relâcher.

\- Mais quand M. Poirot ?

\- Quand Poirot lui apportera le vrai coupable. Courage mademoiselle !

\- Vous m'avez redonné du courage M. Poirot. J'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami tel que vous. Si je peux me permettre de vous appeler comme tel ?... »

La jeune femme semblait incertaine, elle regardait Poirot avec inquiétude, mais le détective la rassura en lui permettant de le considérer comme un ami...et un allié.

Puis le détective se leva et frappa la porte avec sa canne pour demander à sortir.

Avant de partir, il posa une dernière question à Mlle Carrow et il l'observa attentivement donner sa réponse.

« Mademoiselle, connaissez-vous Caroline Jackson ?

\- Non, M. Poirot. Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est sans importance pour le moment. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue mes recherches. Reposez-vous et patientez ! »

Hercule Poirot s'inclina et embrassa la main de la jeune femme pour la saluer avant de quitter la cellule. Puis les deux hommes quittèrent le commissariat.

Le capitaine décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Poirot ! Vous êtes agaçant. Qui est cette Mme Jackson dont vous ne cessez de demander des nouvelles ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, Hastings, un témoin-clé voire un mobile.

\- C'est le bébé ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas me tromper beaucoup si je dis qu'il s'agit de sa mère.

\- Mais qui ? Quelle mère ?

\- Je vous dirais tout lorsque j'aurai reçu les réponses à mes questions de la part de Miss Lemon et de Japp. »

Hastings soupira avec force devant la mauvaise volonté manifeste du petit détective belge. En fait, il était surpris de retrouver peu à peu Hercule Poirot, le vrai Hercule Poirot, avec ses manies, ses secrets et ses coups de théâtre. Il était certain que Poirot avait découvert une piste et en bon limier qu'il était, il la remontait jusqu'au bout. Mais quelle piste ? Hastings ne se trouvait pas plus bête qu'un autre et pourtant il ne comprenait rien à l'affaire. Mlle Carrow ? Laurence ? Wilson ? La cuisinière Tempérance ? Stocker, le pharmacien ? Crocker, le jardinier ? Qui a envoyé des lettres de menace pour épouvanter la vieille dame ? Qui est passé à l'action et l'a empoisonnée ? Ha ! Sans oublier le médecin, le docteur Pritchard !

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'hôtel, un policier les rejoignit, essoufflé.

« M. Poirot, le sergent Tops vous appelle de toute urgence. »

Poirot devint livide. Un accident était-il arrivé à Mlle Carrow ? Ils repartirent en catastrophe au poste de police où le sergent fulminait contre Poirot, ce maudit détective. A peine entrés dans le bureau du sergent, Tops se jeta sur eux.

« Je savais que vous n'étiez pas franc du collier, monsieur le célèbre détective. Ha vous m'avez bien mené en bateau. Depuis quand le saviez-vous ?

\- J'ignore totalement de quoi vous voulez parler...

\- A d'autres ! Je viens de recevoir un appel de Scotland Yard. Un inspecteur va venir, un cador à ce qu'il paraît. L'inspecteur Japp !

\- Il est vrai que j'ai demandé des renseignements à un ami de Scotland Yard mais je...

\- Un ami de Scotland Yard, coupa brutalement le sergent Tops. Vous jouez les dépressifs mais depuis quand vous saviez la vérité ? Vous êtes venu la surveiller, c'est ça ? »

Poirot commençait à se lasser du ton employé par le policier et de ses accusations non fondées. Il répondit sèchement :

« Ce serait plus facile de vous suivre, sergent, si vous me disiez enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Le fin de l'histoire, hein ? Il se trouve que je viens de recevoir un ordre de la part de votre « ami » l'inspecteur Japp ! Il m'a ordonné d'arrêter sans délai la bonne, Laurence Payne. Ordonné !!!

\- Doux Jésus, murmura Hastings. Sur quelle accusation ? »

Cette question calma l'ire du sergent. Il observa les deux hommes avec méfiance.

« Vous insinuez que vous êtes pour rien dans cet ordre ?

\- Je vous en donne ma parole, sergent, j'ai juste demandé des informations, reprit Poirot.

\- Sur Laurence Payne ?

\- Non, sur Caroline Jackson.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Le vrai nom de Mlle Laurence Payne, sourit le petit Belge.

\- Vous m'en direz tant. Depuis quand le savez-vous ?

\- Ce matin. Mais j'avais quelques soupçons sur cette histoire avant cela...

\- Vous la soupçonnez d'avoir tué Lady Bentley ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence et Poirot prit alors une décision qu'il devait regretter par la suite toute sa vie...

« Oui !, » dit fermement Hercule Poirot.

Tops l'observa et se jeta dans l'action avec toute la précipitation qui le caractérisait. Il appela ses hommes et s'en alla arrêter la bonne Laurence, sur l'accusation de meurtre sur la personne de Lady Bentley.

Poirot et Hastings, laissés seuls, ressortirent du commissariat. Le détective se sentait fatigué, il avait besoin de repos. Les deux hommes retournèrent à l'hôtel où les attendait un message de Japp. Il fallait le rappeler de toute urgence. Peine perdue !

Poirot tenta de contacter l'inspecteur mais il était déjà parti pour Whytefool. Puis il appela Miss Lemon mais elle était encore en pleine recherche.

« Patience, M. Poirot, je trouve et j'arrive. »

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Le repas de midi fut morose. Le capitaine Hastings était surpris de l'apathie du détective. Poirot ne mangeait presque rien puis il sortit un paquet de cartes à jouer de sa poche. Il entreprit de construire un château de cartes pour calmer ses nerfs et réfléchir.

Pour le détective, il ne manquait qu'un dernier élément pour que tous les faits s'emboîtent les uns dans les autres. Il savait qui, il savait comment mais il n'était pas encore sûr du pourquoi.

  


Enfin, en fin de journée, une silhouette bien connue vint les rejoindre dans le petit salon de l'hôtel.

« Alors Poirot ? Vous vous ennuyez tellement que vous rouvrez les vieux dossiers ?

\- Inspecteur-principal Japp ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, cher ami ! »

Japp fut un instant décontenancé par l'accueil si chaleureux du petit Belge, tellement proche de ce qu'était Poirot il y a plusieurs semaines puis il en fut très heureux.

« De quelle affaire parlez-vous mon cher Japp ?, » demanda Poirot.

Japp s'assit à leurs côtés et commanda une tasse de thé. Il paraissait satisfait de lui-même.

« L'affaire Jackson bien sûr. De Chichester. Vous ne vous souvenez pas Poirot ? Cela remonte à quelques années. Une femme accusée d'avoir empoisonné sa maîtresse avec du cyanure. Elle a disparu avant d'être arrêtée par la police.

\- L'empoisonneuse de Chichester ? Ça y est Japp, je me souviens de cette affaire ! Le visage m’avait rappelé quelque chose mais impossible de me souvenir de qui il s’agissait ! La femme s'était enfuie en abandonnant son enfant.

\- Oui, une fillette d'une dizaine d'années.

\- Jamais vous ne l'avez retrouvée ?, demanda Hastings.

\- C'est là que cette affaire devient étrange. Un cadavre de femme a été repêché quelques semaines plus tard dans la Manche. Les examens médicaux ont été faits et il semblait qu'il s'agissait de Caroline Jackson. Mais je ne l'ai jamais cru !

\- Pourquoi mon cher Japp ?

\- Car Caroline Jackson a disparu en même temps que sa sœur. Il est certain qu'elles étaient complices. Les deux ont organisé le meurtre et se sont enfuies avec l'argent que la vieille femme conservait dans son coffre. La servante a joué les ingénues et ne s'est enfuie que le jour où les soupçons se sont portés sur elle. Sa sœur l'a accompagnée.

\- Elle aussi a tout abandonné ?

\- Oui et je suis persuadé que c'est son cadavre qui a été retrouvé.

\- Et pourquoi pas Caroline Jackson ?

\- Le visage de la morte était en bouillie, aucun examen dentaire n'a été possible, aucun bijou n'a été découvert, ni de vêtements. Elle a été étranglée. Le cadavre était nu et totalement muet.

\- Peut-être que cette morte n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire Jackson ?!

\- Non, elle a un lien. Je veux bien que la couleur de cheveux rousse soit courante en Irlande et en Angleterre mais pour trouver un rouge aussi éclatant, il faut chercher longtemps.

\- Les deux sœurs étaient rousses ?, demanda le petit Belge.

\- D'un rouge lumineux.

\- Ce serait Caroline qui a assassiné sa propre sœur ? Mon Dieu !, s'écria le capitaine Hastings.

\- Non ! Elle a été tuée par un homme. Un complice. Lui aussi a du mourir. Caroline Jackson a du s'en débarrasser.

\- Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?, reprit Poirot.

\- Pour brouiller les pistes et garder l'argent bien sûr.

\- Combien ?

\- Dix mille livres. Alors qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Cela fait une belle somme en effet. Mais la servante, Mlle Laurence Payne, ne semble pas riche à ce point. Elle attendait de l’argent pour pouvoir quitter le métier de domestique et enfin se marier.

\- Non Poirot ! Ne venez pas embrouiller une affaire simple avec vos élucubrations. Une vieille femme riche, un empoisonnement au cyanure, une servante déjà impliquée dans une affaire de ce genre. C’est du tout-cuit ! Au fait, de quelle couleur sont les cheveux de la servante ?

\- Brun, répondit aussitôt Hastings. Assez foncé.

\- Elle les aura colorés, asséna vigoureusement l’inspecteur Japp. Pas folle la guêpe ! J’allais la voir justement. Vous m’accompagnez Poirot ? Et vous aussi capitaine ? »

Et les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le poste de police. Puis, avant d’arriver au commissariat, Poirot comprit enfin pourquoi Japp était venu les chercher de cette manière assez inhabituelle. L’inspecteur prit la parole avec maladresse, tout à coup, se permettant de saisir le bras du petit détective belge.

« Dites-moi Poirot. Le sergent Tops m’a appris une drôle d’histoire vous concernant. C’est sûrement une erreur mais je préfère être rassuré… Même si je n’y crois pas un seul instant. »

Poirot était tendu, il savait pertinemment de quoi parlait ce cher inspecteur et cela le peinait. Hastings mit, comme à son habitude, les pieds dans le plat.

« De quelle histoire parlez-vous Japp ? Le sergent Tops n’est pas quelqu’un de très sympathique.

\- Peut-être capitaine Hastings, mais je préfère quand même que Poirot démente cette histoire.

\- Je ne vais pas la démentir, mon cher inspecteur-principal. C’est l’entière vérité. »

Japp s’arrêta en pleine rue et posa des yeux surpris sur le petit Belge. Bien sûr, Japp savait que Poirot était souffrant, qu’il plongeait dans la dépression, mais de là à vouloir se tuer. Même si l’inspecteur avait conseillé à Hastings de le surveiller avec soin, ce n’était que des paroles en l’air. L’acte semblait impossible à imaginer venant d’un homme aussi pieux qu’Hercule Poirot.

« Vous savez Poirot que cela remet en question votre position.

\- Voyons Japp !, » s’écria Hastings, scandalisé. 

Poirot sourit avec bienveillance et lassitude.

« Je sais, inspecteur-principal, ma position est compromise. Mais le sergent Tops a accepté de me faire confiance. Et puis, je vais mieux maintenant.

\- Je suis heureux de vous l’entendre dire, sourit Japp, immensément soulagé. Nous poursuivons notre collaboration dans ce cas. »

Poirot remercia l’inspecteur en s’inclinant et ils reprirent leur route. Mais avant d’entrer dans le poste de police, apparu devant eux, Japp s’arrêta une dernière fois, furieusement inquiet pour son ami.

« Mais pourquoi vouliez-vous vous suicider Poirot ?

\- J’ai du mal à accepter mon dernier échec, admit Poirot.

\- Votre échec ? Vous voulez parler de Stempley House ? Mais ce n’est pas un échec !

\- Ce n’est pas non plus une réussite, » dit sombrement Poirot.

Japp était abasourdi. Son propre chef parlait de récompenser l’inspecteur-principal pour la manière magistrale dont il avait réussi cette affaire. Et lorsque Japp avait parlé pour le détective belge, Hercule Poirot, qui l’avait aidé à capturer le coupable et avait même risqué sa vie pour cela, le super-intendant avait opiné du chef. Il ne restait qu’à trouver la récompense adéquate pour le célèbre détective.

Et voilà que Poirot se morfondait à cause de cette affaire ? Qu’il avait même voulu se suicider tellement il en déprimait. Japp n’en revenait pas.

Lui était satisfait du résultat. Bien sûr, il avait appris à gérer les échecs, les décès au long de sa carrière, beaucoup moins glorieuse que celle du détective. Bien sûr, il devait s’avouer qu’il n’avait pas accepté ces enfants assassinés. Cela pesait sur sa conscience. Mais il était réaliste ! Arrêter ce tueur avait demandé du temps et de l’adresse. Impossible de le découvrir plus vite, même pour Hercule Poirot !

Japp en était conscient, mais Poirot le vivait mal, comme un vrai échec. Et le petit Belge n’avait pas l’habitude des échecs. Puis la voix, fatiguée, de Poirot s’éleva de façon inattendue.

« Cette affaire n’a pas été une réussite à cause de trois erreurs commises par Poirot. »

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le commissariat et attendirent d’être reçu par le sergent Tops. L’inspecteur-principal et le capitaine étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Poirot. Parler de cette affaire ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, et Japp était curieux de connaître les erreurs du petit Belge, si sûr de lui habituellement.

« La première erreur fut de ne pas prendre en compte le tisonnier à sa juste valeur, la seconde fut de ne pas comprendre l’importance de la mère du tueur dans les enlèvements, et la troisième... »

Poirot se tut, visiblement à bout. Japp savait exactement ce que voulait dire le détective, c’était le nœud gordien de toute cette affaire. Il est vrai que quelques heures auraient pu être gagnées...et une mort évitée… Un mort douloureuse qui fut personnellement reprochée à Poirot par la mère de la victime.

« La troisième, reprit Poirot amèrement, fut de ne pas avoir écouté le jeune Henry alors qu’il savait pertinemment où était caché le tueur.

\- Nous ne l’avons pas pris au sérieux, Poirot, rétorqua Japp d’une voix douce. Tous les deux !

\- Oui, mais c’est vers moi, Hercule Poirot, qu’il s’est tourné pour partager ses déductions. Il tenait la piste et je ne l’ai pas écouté.

\- Un gosse de sept ans, Poirot ! Et plein d’imagination, comme vous devez vous en souvenir .

\- Je ne me souviens que de ça, » reconnut Poirot, sombrement. 

Le sergent Tops arriva à point nommé pour stopper la conversation qui devenait gênante pour tout le monde. Une fois dans le bureau du sergent, Poirot se tut et se plaça dans un coin éloigné de tous. Hastings avait mal de revoir le détective en proie à cette morne tristesse, mais c’était bien que Poirot se soit confié. Enfin.

« L’affaire de l’empoisonneuse de Chichester, hé ? Heureux de vous avoir aidé inspecteur-principal Japp, s’écria Tops.

\- Merci sergent. Faites-la venir !, répondit Japp. »

L’ordre donné par l’inspecteur crispa le sergent mais il obéit docilement. Bientôt la servante, Laurence Payne, apparut, le visage livide et angoissée. Ce qui ne troubla qu’Hastings.

« Mme Jackson !, lança Japp, d’une voix joyeuse. Je suis heureux de vous retrouver.

\- Inspecteur Japp, murmura humblement la pauvre femme.

\- Dix ans, madame ! Dix ans ! Songez donc ! Vous étiez rousse à l’époque.

\- Oui, monsieur l’inspecteur.

\- Inspecteur-principal, aboya sèchement le sergent Tops.

\- Oui, monsieur l’inspecteur-principal, reprit madame Jackson.

\- Un nouvel empoisonnement, madame ?, demanda Japp, ironique. Votre maîtresse ne vous payait pas assez ? »

Laurence, enfin madame Jackson, baissa les yeux sans répondre. Mais le sergent Tops était fâché d’avoir été ainsi joué et ce depuis si longtemps et il voulait précipiter les choses. Faire à sa manière.

« On répond à l’inspecteur-principal quand il pose une question !

\- Merci sergent, reprit Japp. »

La malheureuse femme leva les yeux vers le policier. Japp était un bon inspecteur, mais il ne se laissait pas facilement toucher par un regard affolé. Il en avait trop vu. Et les larmes n’étaient pas toujours réelles. Beaucoup jouaient très bien la comédie. L’inspecteur-principal s’assit juste devant madame Jackson.

« Alors cette Lady Bentley ? Une mauvaise maîtresse ? Je me souviens que madame Van Creek était une furie. Elle payait une misère ses employés et les harcelait constamment.

\- Non, Lady Bentley n’était pas comme madame Van Creek, commença enfin la servante. Elle était plus compréhensive, plus honnête aussi.

\- Mais le salaire n’était pas très élevé, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Il était correct, monsieur l’inspecteur-principal, mais insuffisant pour abandonner le métier.

\- Ha oui ! Vous vouliez vous marier c’est ça ? »

La servante se mit à pleurer doucement, sans cris ni hystérie, juste des larmes pleines d’amertume.

« Oui, avec le pharmacien M. Stocker.

\- Celui qui a vendu le cyanure à Mlle Carrow, » reprit Tops.

A ces mots, la servante leva un visage paniqué sur le sergent puis sur l'inspecteur Japp.

« George n'y est pour rien. Il n'a rien fait. Il est innocent. »

Le calme apparent de la femme venait de voler en éclats. Japp posa sa main sur le bras de madame Jackson.

« Nous ne le soupçonnons pas, madame.

\- Pas encore, » enchaîna Tops. 

Le regard foudroyant que lui jeta Japp fit taire, enfin, le sergent Tops.

« Nous ne le soupçonnons pas, mais il nous faut la vérité, madame. Toute la vérité ! »

La servante baissa la tête, à nouveau, puis sembla prendre son parti et avoua, tout.

Elle avait prévu la mort de sa maîtresse, fit acheter le poison par la jeune infirmière, elle empoisonna la confiture de rose de Lady Bentley. Elle servit comme d'habitude la vieille femme puis attendit le résultat. Un jour ou l'autre, elle devait mourir à cause du poison. Après l'enquête, elle allait enfin recevoir le les de l'héritage pour convoler avec M. Stocker. Puis, la femme se tut, épuisée par la pression accumulée.

« Pourquoi maintenant, madame Jackson ?, demanda tout à coup Poirot.

\- Parce que M. Stocker ne voulait plus attendre, monsieur Poirot. »

Le petit Belge ne releva pas mais poursuivit son interrogatoire, ce qui énervait passablement le sergent Tops.

« Et votre fille, madame ?

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est, monsieur Poirot. »

Poirot se leva et s'approcha de madame Jackson puis délicatement, il plaça entre ses mains la photographie du bébé trouvée dans sa chambre. Mme Jackson la saisit et remercia le détective dans un sanglot.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?, reprit Poirot.

\- Émilie.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu de nouvelles d'elle, madame ? »

La servante leva un regard troublé sur le détective belge. Hercule Poirot la contemplait avec compassion.

« Jamais, M. Poirot. »

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent puis Poirot ajouta, d'une voix si douce que cela surprit tout le monde.

« Et de son père ?

\- Jamais, M. Poirot.

\- Merci, madame Jackson. »

Poirot s'éloigna mais Japp revint à l'attaque fermement.

« Et les dix mille livres de Mme Van Creek ?

\- Je n'ai jamais volé l'argent de madame Van Creek, inspecteur-principal !

\- Qui les a volés ?

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur l'inspecteur-principal.

\- Et votre sœur ? Qui l'a tuée ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Mme Jackson, avant de se remettre à pleurer.

\- Vous prétendez avoir tué votre ancienne maîtresse et vous être enfuie sans la voler et sans la complicité de votre sœur ?

\- Lucie n'était pour rien dans cette histoire !

\- Qui alors ?, hurla le sergent Tops.

\- Je ne sais pas ! »

Et la malheureuse s'évanouit sous la pression des policiers. Il ne resta plus qu'à l'emporter dans sa cellule et à faire venir le médecin. Il fallait attendre qu'elle se remette, mais personne n'était vraiment satisfait.

« Ces femmes, grogna Tops, elles croient que quelques larmes et une syncope changent la donne. Le coroner appréciera qu'on ait trouvé si vite le coupable de la mort de Lady Bentley.

\- Oui, mais j'aurai aimé boucler enfin l'affaire de Chichester, ajouta l'inspecteur Japp.

\- Vous avez l'empoisonneuse, c'est déjà ça !

\- Qui s'est chargé de la petite Émilie Jackson après la fuite de sa mère ?, demanda Poirot.

\- Un membre de la famille Jackson, un oncle de Caroline, je crois.

\- La petite est toujours chez lui ?

\- Je suppose Poirot, rétorqua sèchement Japp. Mais que vient faire cette gamine dans notre histoire ? J'ai besoin de savoir où sont les dix mille livres et qui a tué Lucie Jackson ! L'affaire sera enfin close à ce moment-là.

\- Une minute, fit tout à coup Hastings. Et les lettres de menaces ? Qui les a envoyées ?

\- Certainement la bonne, pour déplacer les soupçons sur Mlle Carrow, reprit le sergent Tops.

\- Des lettres de menaces ?, » répéta Japp. 

En quelques mots, il fut informé de l'existence des lettres de menaces, de l'angoisse de Lady Bentley, de la demande d'aide adressée à un Hercule Poirot, bien incapable de l'apporter vu son état de santé.

« Tiens, la belle rouquine a changé sa méthode. Il n'y avait pas de lettres de menaces pour Mme Van Creek.

\- Elle pensait qu'on ne la soupçonnerait pas grâce à ces lettres.

\- Vous devez avoir raison, sergent, » asséna Japp. 

Ce fut une surprise de voir les joues pâles du sergent se colorer tout à coup.

« Vous savez, inspecteur Japp, reprit Poirot, l'air absent. Il y a deux petits détails qui me chiffonnent dans cette affaire.

\- Seulement deux ?, se mit à rire Japp.

\- Que s'est-il passé il y a trois mois qui a poussé notre assassin à écrire ces lettres de menaces ? Et pourquoi la mort de Lady Bentley a été décidée hier ?

\- Le hasard, monsieur le détective, murmura le sergent. Simplement le hasard. Ou alors le pharmacien a été plus pressant que d'habitude.

\- Cela vous semble important Poirot ? Cette chronologie ?

\- Peut-être. »

Le sergent Tops haussa les épaules ostensiblement mais Japp, lui, avait l'habitude des excentricités du petit Belge. Poirot ne posait jamais de questions par hasard.

« Je vais m'informer sur la gosse, cela vous va Poirot ?

\- Merci, inspecteur Japp. »

Le sergent Tops était abasourdi de voir un inspecteur de Scotland Yard prendre au sérieux ce petit détective belge aux moustaches si ridicules mais il ne dit rien. Poirot, il était vrai, jouissait d'une sacrée bonne réputation. 

« Et maintenant il ne vous reste qu'une chose à faire, sergent Tops, dit tranquillement Poirot.

\- Laquelle, M. Poirot ?, rétorqua le sergent, tendu.

\- Libérer Mlle Carrow, » sourit le petit Belge. 

Le sergent prit lentement sa respiration avant de répondre le plus calmement possible au détective.

« J'aimerais conserver encore un peu ce témoin afin de pouvoir l'interroger, M. Poirot. Si cela ne vous fait rien. »

Et le sourire amical de Poirot disparut pour laisser la place à un regard dur et autoritaire.

« Alors je vous prierai de tout faire pour que les deux femmes ne se parlent pas. C'est d'une importance capitale.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordres ni de conseils à recevoir de vous, M. Poirot, rétorqua sèchement le sergent Tops.

\- Vous craignez pour la vie de Mlle Carrow ?, demanda Hastings.

\- Je crains toujours pour sa vie.

\- Laissez-nous faire notre travail, M. Poirot !, » explosa le sergent Tops. 

Japp laissa faire, impuissant, et se tut, le visage désolé. Le sergent n'avait pas tort et c'était sa juridiction après tout. Poirot ne dit plus rien et salua les deux policiers.

Dans le couloir du commissariat, Poirot apprit d'un policier que Mme Jackson était toujours souffrante et qu'un médecin était à son chevet. Quant à Mlle Carrow, elle espérait être libérée ce soir.

Poirot retourna résolument à l'hôtel, suivi par Hastings ; le capitaine était choqué par toute cette affaire. Et dans l'hôtel, enfin !, un message de Miss Lemon attendait le détective. Il le lut et sourit avec soulagement.

Il savait qui, comment et pourquoi...pour Lady Bentley... Il fallait encore creuser pour Mme Van Creek, mais pas tellement...

« Miss Lemon arrive demain. Avec la conclusion de cette affaire, mon cher Hastings.

\- Alors ça y est ? Vous savez tout ? »

Poirot ne répondit pas, mais son sourire parlait pour lui. Cependant, il se résolut à retourner au commissariat. Lorsque Hastings voulut l'accompagner, Poirot refusa poliment, le priant de l'excuser.

« Vous savez bien, mon cher Hastings, que je réserve les explications lors du dénouement. J'en ai plus que besoin aujourd'hui. Alors laissez-moi ma méthode. Mais si vous voulez vous rendre utile, j'aurai quelque chose à vous demander, en effet.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Les références de Caroline Jackson. Trouvez-les moi, mon cher ami, et je vous serais infiniment reconnaissant. »

Hastings partit en chasse. L'intendant, M. Wilson, devait bien les avoir dans ses dossiers sur le personnel. Et Poirot se dirigea vers le commissariat. Il devait parler à Mme Jackson. Lorsqu'il arriva, les deux inspecteurs avaient disparu pour le dîner. La journée était passée si vite ! Poirot n'eut aucun mal à accéder à la cellule de Mme Jackson.

L'inspecteur-principal de Scotland Yard Japp était passé par là et avait affirmé son intention de travailler coûte que coûte avec le petit détective belge, donc on se pliait aux ordres de Londres.

Mme Jackson s'était reprise, elle se tenait assise devant son repas qui refroidissait lentement, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Poirot s'assit à ses côtés, sans qu'elle ne réagisse.

« Vous devriez manger, madame. Cela ne sert à rien de se laisser mourir de faim ! »

Elle rit amèrement en entendant ces paroles sensées.

« Et c'est vous qui me dites cela ? M. Poirot ? Alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps vous-même vous vous laissiez aller.

\- Je l'ai regretté, madame.

\- Vous devriez manger un peu plus aussi, M. Poirot. Vous êtes trop maigre, cela ne vous va pas. C'est ce que me disait Mlle Alice, il y a quelques jours. »

La bonne sourit avec bienveillance mais Poirot n'apprécia pas la mention de la jeune infirmière. Il ne releva pas et reprit la discussion.

« Appréciez-vous beaucoup Mlle Carrow ?

\- Elle est gentille, M. Poirot, et compétente. Tout le monde vous le dira.

\- Et vous ? Comment la voyez-vous ?

\- Comme une jeune femme gentille et une infirmière compétente. »

Poirot se fâcha et se leva avec violence, se mettant à faire les cent pas nerveusement dans la cellule si étroite.

« Vous ne me dites pas la vérité, madame Jackson !

\- Navrée que ma vérité ne corresponde pas à celle que vous souhaitez, M. Poirot !

\- Il n'y a pas plusieurs vérités ! Il n'y en a qu'une et c'est celle que je veux !

\- Malgré tout ?

\- Malgré tout ! »

Les yeux verts se fixèrent sur la servante avec attention. Mme Jackson hésita un instant puis se décida à parler : 

« J'ai voulu l'incriminer parce que je savais que son rôle d'infirmière ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. Ce fut facile.

\- Et les lettres de menaces ?

\- Un alibi et une arme contre Mlle Alice.

\- Pourquoi commencer à agir il y a trois mois ? »

La servante se troubla mais répondit d'une voix lasse :

« M. Stocker, George, a contracté une forte dette. Je voulais l'aider à rembourser. J'ai donc précipité les choses.

\- Il lui faut l'argent quand ?

\- Dans un mois au plus tard. Sinon il risque de perdre son officine et d'être déclaré en faillite.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Un mauvais placement et les créanciers sont peu patients.

\- Est-il complice ?

\- Non !, répondit durement Mme Jackson. Il croyait vraiment qu'il y avait des guêpes. Il n'est pas entomologiste, comme vous. »

Elle eut un faible sourire que Poirot lui rendit. Mais le détective n'abandonna pas, il voulait tout savoir. Profiter de l'absence du sergent Tops pour manœuvre l'interrogatoire comme il l'entendait.

« Et votre fille ?

\- Chez mon oncle, Marc Jackson, à Richmond. Émilie y grandit bien. Il m'envoie des nouvelles de temps en temps.

\- Et il y a trois mois ? »

Une fois de plus, la femme prit un instant pour réfléchir posément, troublée par la question.

« Rien n'est arrivé il y a trois mois, M. Poirot, hormis le mauvais placement de M. Stocker. »

Le détective sourit sans rien dire et reprit ses questions.

« Et M. Van Creek ?

\- Je ne sais pas, M. Poirot. »

Cette fois, ce fut un regard paniqué qu'elle posa sur le détective belge. Poirot la regardait avec bienveillance mais un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le regard rappelait le chat faisant face à la souris.

« Que savez-vous de M. Van Creek ?

\- Rien, madame Jackson. Puisque vous ne voulez rien dire. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Il est intouchable.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, M. Poirot, gémit la femme en se tordant les mains.

\- Il a encore tellement de pouvoir sur vous, madame ?

\- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, répéta la malheureuse d'une voix éteinte.

\- Et si vous essayiez tout de même ? »

Devant le signe de dénégation de Mme Jackson, le sourire de Poirot s'accentua, mais sans pour autant devenir plus chaleureux.

Peut-être cet interrogatoire mené par Poirot était une torture plus terrible pour la malheureuse que d'être interrogée durement par les deux policiers. Elle se mit à nouveau à pleurer en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Le petit détective souhaita une bonne nuit à la servante et se prépara à quitter la cellule. Mme Jackson le laissa s'approcher de la porte puis elle se précipita sur lui, en pleine panique.

« Promettez-moi que vous ne parlerez pas de moi à ma fille, je vous en supplie, M. Poirot. »

Devant l'angoisse de la pauvre mère, Poirot ne voulut pas être trop cruel.

« Je vous promets, madame, de garder vos secrets aussi longtemps que je le peux. C'est tout ce que je peux vous promettre.

\- Merci, M. Poirot, un jour, je vous dirais tout !

\- Mais j'y compte bien, madame. Je l'espère pour vous et pour votre fille. »

Après ces paroles, si dures, Poirot se retourna vers la femme et lui saisit les mains, un flot d'émotions dans la voix. Des remords ?

« J'ai une faveur à vous demander, madame. Une faveur importante que je vous supplie de m'accorder.

\- Laquelle, M. Poirot ?, demanda la servante, surprise et inquiète par le ton pressant employé par le détective.

\- Puisque vous ne voulez pas me dire la vérité, ne prenez pas de décisions définitives sans m'en parler ! Je vous en supplie ! Faites-moi confiance !

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous M. Poirot ?

\- Je peux vous sauver de beaucoup de choses, mais je ne peux pas vous sauver de vous-même.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas M. Poirot. »

Le détective, une fois encore, fixa Caroline Jackson dans les yeux avec insistance mais il n'obtint pas le résultat escompté. Il salua bientôt la femme et quitta enfin la cellule.

Arrivé devant le policier de garde, celui-ci lui signala que Mlle Carrow souhaitait lui parler. Cinq minutes si possible. Le détective lutta avec l'homme un instant et ce fut le détective qui céda. Il était bien attrapé.

La jeune femme se jeta sur le détective, un sourire craintif aux lèvres.

« Il m'a bien semblé entendre votre voix, M. Poirot. Avez-vous des nouvelles ? Je n'en peux plus de ce silence. »

Hercule Poirot regardait Mlle Carrow avec curiosité et s'approcha d'elle.

« Que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle ? Vous traite-t-on durement ?

\- Non, M. Poirot, mais on me laisse dans le noir. Je ne sais rien de ce qui se passe. Et cela m'angoisse. »

Poirot dut se faire violence pour ne pas tout lui dire, il l'assura que le temps jouait en sa faveur. Puis il eut le souffle coupé lorsque la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras en tremblant. Malgré lui, le petit Belge la serra contre lui. La rassurant de son mieux. Cela devenait une habitude.

« Ne m'abandonnez pas, M. Poirot, je vous en prie !

\- Je ne vous abandonne pas. Demain tout sera réglé !

\- Demain ?, fit-elle, d'un ton plein d'espoir. »

Les yeux verts de l'infirmière plongèrent dans ceux de Poirot. Émeraude contre émeraude. Ce fut Poirot qui plia devant la douceur de la jeune femme. Il l'enlaça dans ses bras et murmura, le souffle un peu court :

« Demain, je vous sors de cette cellule, je vous le jure !

\- Merci M. Hercule Poirot. »

Ils se sourirent, incertains. Entendre son prénom venir de le bouche de la jeune femme étourdissait Poirot. Le policier de garde frappa à la porte pour lui rappeler de sortir. Cela les fit sursauter, comme s'ils enfreignaient une règle, comme s'ils risquaient d'aller trop loin...

Poirot relâcha Mlle Carrow et s'inclina devant elle avant de partir.

Le policier fut soulagé de le voir enfin et lui lança que cinq minutes ne signifiaient pas quinze, et que comme ces deux entrevues n'avaient pas été accordées par les chefs, il ne fallait pas abuser.

Le détective remercia le policier avec déférence et il s'en alla définitivement. Le détective se sentit à nouveau vieux, infiniment vieux et fatigué. Il fut heureux et soulagé de pouvoir partir sans rencontrer personne, surtout pas Japp. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

A l'hôtel, le capitaine Hastings attendait le détective avec impatience, il avait les références de Caroline Jackson. Elles étaient succinctes, une simple lettre de recommandations, mais de la part d'un certain M. Robert Van Creek. Hastings jubilait. Quelle imprudence !

La boucle était bouclée, il fallait maintenant jouer le dernier acte. Poirot remercia Hastings, mais dédaigna le dîner. Il ne prit qu'un peu de pain et de fromage puis alla se coucher...au grand désarroi d'Hastings.


	7. LA REUNION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon bon bon... Et maintenant ! Poirot règle ses comptes !...mais Mlle Carrow a de trop beaux yeux, non ?

Le lendemain, Miss Lemon était déjà là, fin prête pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle donna un dossier à Hercule Poirot dés qu'elle le vit.

« Bonjour, Miss Lemon, sourit Poirot. Et nos invités ?

\- Ils seront là à dix heures comme vous l'aviez prévu, M. Poirot.

\- Parfait ! Merci, Miss Lemon, je vais voir cela ! »

Le détective ne mangea rien, il compulsa le dossier de sa secrétaire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il ferma le tout d'un coup sec et se leva précipitamment pour quitter la salle à manger.

« Va-t-il mieux, capitaine Hastings ?

\- Cette enquête a l'air de le réveiller. Même si tout n'est pas revenu à la normale. Il ne mange quasiment rien. Seuls le café et le pain le soutiennent.

\- Et la jeune femme, Mlle Carrow ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Miss Lemon... Poirot reste toujours aussi secret.

\- Comme d'habitude, alors, » sourit amèrement Miss Lemon. 

Les deux amis prirent ensemble un petit-déjeuner conséquent. Puis Poirot revint, un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

« Le rendez-vous est pris. Tout le monde sera présent à onze heures dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel.

\- Vous devriez manger M. Poirot, insista Miss Lemon.

\- Oui Poirot, renchérit Hastings, vous en avez besoin vieux. Vous n'avez presque rien mangé.

\- Quoi M. Poirot ?, s'indigna Miss Lemon. Que dirait le docteur Attler s'il apprenait cela ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Miss Lemon, répondit Poirot, agacé d'être ainsi remis à sa place, comme un enfant désobéissant.

\- Alors à table M. Poirot ! »

Ce fut dit sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique par une Miss Lemon aux yeux étincelants de colère. Poirot n'eut plus qu'à obéir...et se taire.

La secrétaire du détective commanda un copieux petit-déjeuner pour Hercule Poirot avec chocolat chaud, toast, porridge... Une montagne de nourriture que le petit Belge observa avec circonspection, ce qui lui rappela amèrement Caroline Jackson dans sa cellule, et lui coupa le peu d'appétit qu'il avait.

Poirot prit une simple tasse de café et un morceau de pain, comme à son habitude. Puis il dédaigna le reste. Il attendit onze heures avec impatience, multipliant les châteaux de cartes pour se calmer et se concentrer sur le rôle qu'il lui fallait jouer sans erreur.

Onze heures arrivèrent enfin ! A la grande joie du détective, ses invités furent exacts au rendez-vous. L'inspecteur Japp et le sergent Tops se placèrent dans un coin, dans l'attente, même si Tops était furieux de cette convocation déguisée sous une anodine invitation...

D'autres personnes arrivèrent et bientôt il ne resta que trois places inoccupées au-milieu de tous les protagonistes de cette affaire. Le docteur Pritchard, raide et austère, M. Wilson, le dévoué intendant, Tempérance, la cuisinière, Crocker, le vieux jardinier, Laurence-

Caroline Jackson, la tête baissée, Annie, les yeux grands ouverts par la curiosité, Mlle Alice Carrow, un fol espoir sur le visage...

Hercule Poirot commença son discours avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et les remerciements d'usage.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous prie de croire en mes plus sincères excuses pour vous avoir invité aussi cavalièrement. Ceux qui étaient déjà là lors de l'affaire concernant Lord Bentley doivent se souvenir de mes méthodes. C'est ainsi que Poirot agit ! »

Puis le détective aperçut la jolie Alice Carrow qui dardait son regard émeraude sur lui avec tellement de confiance que cela le troubla. Et ce fait lui prouva enfin ce que Hastings avait essayé vainement de lui faire comprendre : Poirot était amoureux !

Tant bien que mal, le détective reprit le dessus sur lui-même et continua son discours.

Et puis ! Et puis ils arrivèrent enfin ! Trois nouveaux invités, les derniers acteurs de cette tragédie. Avec un geste ample, Poirot s'approcha de la porte et les accueillit avec le sourire.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter trois personnes qui furent mêlées à cette affaire. D'ailleurs, je les remercie d'être venues aussi vite.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, M. Poirot, lança l'une d'elles. La mort de ma mère a été un terrible drame. Je ne pouvais que venir pour confondre son assassin. Comme votre secrétaire me l'a dit. »

Celui qui parlait ainsi était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à la moustache fine et élégante, aux yeux bleus charmeurs. Un bel homme ce Robert Van Creek !

Poirot lui sourit avec gentillesse et se tourna vers les deux autres, restés muets. Un vieil homme et une petite fille, furieusement inquiets. Surtout la petite fille qu'il salua très aimablement.

« M. Jackson, je ne vous remercierai pas assez d'avoir accepté d'avoir accepté mon invitation. »

Ce fut plus difficile pour l'homme âgé de répondre poliment. Il était trop tendu.

« M. Poirot, votre secrétaire a prétendu que vous aviez retrouvé ma nièce. Elle m'a harcelé pour que je vienne.

\- Ce n'était que dans votre intérêt et celui de cette petite fille. Mlle Émilie Jackson. »

Mais cette scène, si simple à raconter, eut un effet terrible sur un des membres de l'assistance. Ma servante, Laurence, alias Mme Caroline Jackson, se leva, livide, et s'écria d'une voix blessée :

« NON ! M. Poirot ! Vous aviez promis !

\- Oui, madame. J'ai promis de me taire aussi longtemps que possible, mais vous ne m'avez pas facilité la tâche, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Mais Poirot n'était pas si cruel, d'un geste doux il mena Émilie vers Miss Lemon et lui demanda en souriant de veiller sur l'enfant. Émilie avait onze ans mais Poirot refusait de l'impliquer davantage. L'effet escompté avait eu lieu. Lentement, il s'approcha de Mme Jackson et la fit s'asseoir doucement. Mais il reprit, implacable :

« Pour comprendre la mort de Lady Bentley, il m'a fallu remonter plus loin et comprendre la mort de Mme Van Creek. »

Le petit détective se dirigea vers l'une des tables et ouvrit le dossier de Miss Lemon. Le geste se voulait théâtral. Puis il se tourna tranquillement vers les personnes présentes dans la salle et entama sa démonstration.

« A commencer par les fameux dix mille livres disparues et la mort de Lucie Jackson. »

A chacune des affirmations, une feuille de papier était sortie du dossier et posée délicatement sur la table.

« Mais cet argent a été volé à ma mère, M. Poirot, reprit M. Van Creek.

\- Oui, monsieur. Pour payer des dettes conséquentes. Sans que cela n'apparaisse officiellement dans les comptes. Un mauvais placement, n'est-ce-pas M. Van Creek ?

\- Co...Comment osez-vous ?, demanda M. Van Creek, le visage devenant rouge de colère.

\- M. Poirot ! Je vous en supplie, hurla Mme Jackson.

\- Et la pauvre Lucie qu'il a fallu tuer pour sauver votre complice...et femme...Mme Jackson.

\- Vous êtes fou ! Je ne vais pas rester une minute de plus à écouter vos diffamations. »

M. Van Creek se leva précipitamment et se dirigea résolument vers la porte, mais Japp l'arrêta au passage.

« Comment osez-vous le laisser faire ?

\- M. Poirot a une méthode bien à lui et ce qu'il dit est toujours intéressant. »

M. Van Creek se tourna vers Poirot, furieux.

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez ! »

Et Poirot posa les mains bien à plat sur la table, un sourire doux et triste sur le visage.

« Non, vous avez raison, M. Van Creek. Je n'ai aucune preuve, hormis votre certificat de mariage conclu avec Mlle Jackson.

\- Oui, admit l'homme bien malgré lui. J'ai épousé cette femme mais j'ignorai sa duplicité.

\- Vous ne nous l'avez pas dit à l'époque, M. Van Creek, commença l'inspecteur Japp, menaçant.

\- Je l'aimais, j'étais consterné. C'est moi qui l'ai poussée à fuir avec les dix mille livres de ma mère. Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait tuer sa sœur.

\- J'ai aussi le rapport d'autopsie effectuée sur le corps de la femme retrouvée sur la plage. Étranglée par un homme avec de grandes mains.

\- Et vous m'accusez de meurtre parce que j'ai de grandes mains ? Allons vous divaguez ! Ce n'est plus de la diffamation, c'est de la sénilité. Si vous n'avez rien de plus, je pars ! »

Et Poirot regardait Caroline Jackson avec ardeur, espérant contre toute attente qu'elle parle. Mais la malheureuse était assise, la tête baissée, et se taisait.

« On a vu pour la dernière fois Mlle Lucie Jackson monter dans une Packard noire. Ressemblant beaucoup à la vôtre. Vous avez péché par imprudence. Vous auriez du prendre une autre voiture. Mais peut-être Lucie n'est-elle montée dans cette voiture que parce que, justement !, c'était votre voiture. Peut-être se serait-elle méfiée sinon ? Les témoignages concernant votre réputation de joli-cœur sont assez nombreux, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à posséder une Packard ! »

Poirot se fâcha, il frappa des deux poings sur la table et s'écria avec colère :

« Assez ! Vous avez si bien manipulé l'esprit de cette pauvre femme que vous refusez d'avouer ! Vous êtes prêt à l'envoyer à l'échafaud pour le meurtre de votre mère. Vous n'avez du la garder en vie que pour cela ! Vous garder un coupable idéal au cas où cette affaire revienne à la surface.

\- Que de divagations !, sourit M. Van Creek. »

L'instant de stupeur était passé, l'homme se reprenait, contrant Poirot sans difficulté.

« Vous avez éloigné trop longtemps cette mère de sa fille, sans vous en soucier une minute ! Votre propre fille !

\- Vous êtes pathétique, ricana M. Van Creek. Je me soucie de tous ces gens comme de la guigne ! »

Et, enfin, enfin ! Poirot obtint ce qu'il voulait. Caroline Jackson réagit et parla d'une voix navrée.

« Non, il s'est soucié d’Émilie ! Toujours ! Lorsque je suis tombée enceinte, il a accepté de m'épouser mais sa mère a refusé notre union. Lorsqu'Emilie est née, cela a été pire que tout. Robert m'a soutenue, aimée et...

\- Oui, madame ?, fit Poirot, plein d'espoir.

\- Il m'a convaincue d'empoisonner sa mère. C'était la seule solution. Nous avions tout prévu.

\- Et Lucie, madame ?

\- Il fallait qu'elle meure pour que je vive, fit Mme Jackson dans un sanglot. Il le fallait pour notre Émilie. Robert me l'a dit. Et il l'a tuée. »

M. Van Creek était si estomaqué par les paroles de sa femme qu'il ne réagissait pas, il laissait dire, transformé en statue de sel. 

«  Et vous êtes partie ?

\- Oui, je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour ma fille et mon mari. Pour leur bien, je devais m'effacer. Robert m'a trouvé e un nouveau foyer après la mort de sa mère. Je devais disparaître durant l'enquête. Afin de brouiller les pistes. Je devais disparaître pour eux, M. Poirot, c''est ce que fait une bonne mère et une bonne épouse, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Poirot s'était approché de la femme, il lui prit gentiment la main et la serra avec effusion.

« Je vous admire, madame, pour votre sens du sacrifice. Vous avez protégé votre famille si longtemps.

\- Mon oncle a pris Émilie avec lui. Il savait que j'étais coupable mais il n'en a jamais rien dit. »

Une voix sèche retentit. Le vieil homme semblait foudroyé.

« Tu es restée ma nièce, Caroline. Simple et frivole, ta fille te ressemble beaucoup. »

Caroline Jackson...Van Creek...sourit tristement et se mit à pleurer tout doucement.

« Je suis restée seule toutes ces années et les ai laissés vivre leur vie en sécurité. Surtout Robert, si la police le soupçonnait...

\- Et M. Stocker ?, demanda un peu cruellement Japp.

\- Je vieillis, inspecteur-principal, constata simplement la servante. Je voulais être plus libre et il me fallait de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Et il est vrai que M. Stocker a eu la gentillesse de s'intéresser à moi. Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant, madame ? Pourquoi tuer Lady Bentley ?, reprit Poirot.

\- Quelle horreur !, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Mlle Alice Carrow. »

Le petit Belge se tourna vers la jeune femme, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui chamboula le détective. Il dut se faire violence pour reprendre le jeu mais l'instant était passé.

Caroline s'était reprise. Elle avait avoué, M. Van Creek était atterré et avait perdu de sa superbe.

Et soudain, ce dernier s'avança vers Poirot et lorsqu'il fut en face du détective, il se jeta sur lui pour l'étrangler.

« MAUDIT POIROT ! »

Des cris d'horreur résonnèrent. Japp et Hastings se jetèrent sur Van Creek pour le retenir. Enfin libre, Poirot se toucha la gorge délicatement, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Enfin, sans avoir besoin de davantage d'explications, Japp procéda à l'arrestation de M. Van Creek. M. Jackson fut aussi emmené en qualité de complice.

En passant près de Poirot, Japp lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille et le petit Belge hocha lentement la tête.

Un petit intermède eut lieu durant lequel les invités restants se mirent à parler tous ensemble. Poirot se servit un verre d'eau pour se remettre. Mlle Carrow s'approcha doucement de lui. Poirot s'était assis. Lentement, elle posa sa main sur son bras, un sourire inquiet aux lèvres. Mais Poirot était tétanisé. Il était amoureux et cela le troublait... Et puis il n'osait pas se déclarer...

La peur du ridicule et la jeune femme trop jolie debout devant lui l'en empêchaient. Elle était si douce, si confiante face à lui. Il restait donc calme, digne et très sûr de lui...en façade...

« Comment vous sentez-vous Mlle Carrow ?, demanda-t-il avec presque trop de désinvolture.

\- Et vous M. Poirot ? »

Ils se sourirent de se poser la même question et répondirent la même chose. Tout allait mieux, maintenant. Japp revint et la démonstration reprit. Mais le sergent Tops ne ronchonnait plus, abasourdi par la réussite du petit détective belge, si risible. Un dernier regard et Mlle Carrow retourna s'asseoir. Poirot avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, très professionnel, tandis qu'il se mit à expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de l'affaire Bentley. Mlle Carrow lui rendit son sourire...ce qui perturba Poirot et le fit se lever. Très doctoral.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, cherchant à retrouver son sang-froid. Il fallait finir la scène commencée. Oui, c'était bien la servante qui avait trahi sa maîtresse et l'avait empoisonnée. Et les yeux si beaux de l'infirmière assise devant lui se remplirent de larmes à l'évocation de la mort de sa tante. Poirot se haït de sa méthode tout à coup. Pourquoi ne pas simplement informer le Yard des faits précis et laisser Japp arrêter le coupable au lieu d'organiser cette réunion finale ?

Mais c'est que Poirot avait besoin de cette comédie, il n'avait jamais eu affaire à si forte partie et il n'avait pas encore tous les éléments en main …

Elle pleurait ! Poirot se tut un instant, désemparé. Heureusement, ce cher Hastings, attentionné, tendit un mouchoir à la pauvre fille. Elle le remercia d'un sourire qui serra le cœur de Poirot. Jaloux ? Non Poirot ne pouvait pas être jaloux !

Fâché contre lui-même, le détective retrouva le fil de son discours, pressé d'en finir.

La servante, Mme Van Creek, était restée silencieuse et elle écoutait les révélations de Hercule Poirot avec indifférence. Elle avait déjà avoué, quelle importance ?

Oui elle a écrit des lettres de menaces pour incriminer Mlle Carrow, oui, elle a empoisonné la confiture de rose, oui, elle avait besoin d'argent pour se marier... Poirot asséna vérité sur vérité, comme des coups de poing, mais il frappait un être déjà à terre, effondré.

Elle avoua encore le meurtre de Lady Bentley et Poirot se tut, fatigué.

Enfin, il laissa la place à l'inspecteur Japp et au sergent Tops qui arrêtèrent Caroline Jackson avec soulagement. Encore une affaire rondement menée !

Mais, suite à cette arrestation, Mlle Carrow se sentit mal et demanda du thé au capitaine Hastings, désolée de le déranger pour si peu. Ce dernier disparut avec célérité, à la recherche de ce dont avait besoin la jeune femme. Tout le monde quitta ensuite la pièce, abasourdi par la conclusion de l'affaire, discutant de la situation, choqué par les agissements de leur collègue depuis tant d'années...

Pour la petite Émilie Jackson, ce fut un peu plus compliqué. Mais Poirot expliqua la situation à Miss Lemon, revenue dans la salle à manger en compagnie de l'enfant. Il fallait protéger cette dernière à tout prix et rentrer à Richmond. La tante de la petite fille allait venir la chercher et de toute façon Japp ne voulait pas garder trop longtemps le vieil homme. Japp allait tout faire pour que l'oncle de Mme Jackson s'en sorte blanchi et ne soit cité qu'en qualité de témoin. Donc Miss Lemon partit à son tour de l'auberge, en emportant la petite fille désorientée. Elle voulait l'emmener en promenade en attendant sa tante et le retour de son oncle.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'elle. Alice Carrow ! Des traces de larmes encore sur les joues, elle regardait Hercule Poirot. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde, hormis pour remercier Hastings. Elle était restée confiante, un pâle sourire aux lèvres. Terriblement conscient de son regard insistant, Poirot s'approcha lentement d'elle. Impossible de fuir !

« Hé bien, mademoiselle ! Vous voilà innocentée !

\- Oui, M. Poirot. Grâce à vous.

\- Je vous souhaite une longue vie, mademoiselle. »

Poirot s'inclina galamment, embarrassé par les adieux. Il était tout proche d'elle, trop proche, lorsqu'elle se leva. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui. Mais pas tellement. Une petite femme-enfant. Poirot fut surpris lorsqu'elle saisit ses mains, les serrant avec effusion. Surpris et gêné.

« Mademoiselle ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Ho M. Poirot ! J'ai eu si peur ! »

Elle se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras, tremblante. Elle cherchait du réconfort et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du détective. Poirot ne put que la serrer dans les siens, ne sachant comment faire pour calmer les battements de son propre cœur paniqué.

« Cela devient une habitude, mademoiselle, dit-il doucement, en souriant.

\- Je pourrais facilement m'y habituer, M. Poirot. »

Hercule Poirot ne releva pas et tenta tant bien que mal de se ressaisir.

« Il ne faut plus avoir peur. Allons mademoiselle !

\- J'ai eu si peur... »

La voix de Poirot se fit plus douce, plus tendre, malgré lui. Il chuchotait presque.

« Elle ne peut plus vous faire de mal.

\- J'ai eu si peur pour vous, M. Poirot. »

La voix de Poirot manqua un temps, la respiration coupée avant de murmurer :

« Voyons mademoiselle, il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter. Papa Poirot est capable de se protéger lui-même.

\- Je vous en prie, ne parler pas ainsi !

\- Mais c'est la vérité ! Je sais toujours que l'inspecteur Japp et le capitaine Hastings sont prêts à intervenir au cas où on tenterait quelque chose contre moi.

\- Non, ne dites pas « Papa Poirot » !

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis assez vieux pour être votre p... »

Et Poirot eut la parole coupée par la main de Mlle Carrow posée sur sa bouche. La main devint ensuite une caresse sur la joue du détective. Alice Carrow s'approcha encore plus de Poirot, resté paralysé.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon père et je ne vous vois pas comme cela.

\- Comment me voyez-vous ?, demanda le petit Belge, humblement.

\- Comme un homme gentil et doux, avec de très beaux yeux et...une très belle moustache. »

Elle sourit en disant ces mots mais Poirot baissa les yeux gênés.

Cela faisait des années que Hercule Poirot jouait son personnage. Il le jouait à la perfection, conscient des rires qu'il provoquait dans son dos mais cela faisait partie du jeu. On ne se méfiait jamais de lui. Un homme aussi ridicule était inoffensif. N'est-ce-pas ?

Ce fut Mlle Carrow qui le força à relever la tête pour la regarder à nouveau.

« Vous ne me croyez pas ?

\- Vous seriez bien la première personne à le dire, murmura amèrement Poirot, en évitant à nouveau son regard.

\- Alors je vais devoir vous le prouver ! »

Mlle Carrow posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Poirot. Le petit Belge fut surpris, il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait du s'écarter, lui demander de se reprendre, mais son cœur oublia enfin la raison. Si le détective était intimidé pour la première fois de sa vie, l'homme, lui, se réveillait enfin et répondit franchement au baiser de la jeune femme. Il y répondit passionnément, profondément. En homme venu du Continent ! Mlle Carrow gémit et entrouvrit les lèvres permettant à Poirot de rendre le baiser encore plus brûlant. La langue de Poirot rencontra celle d'Alice pour un ballet sensuel. Les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent sur la nuque du détective pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

Poirot lui obéit. Il s'enflammait, son cœur s'affolait, son corps répondait de façon alarmante aux baisers et aux caresses de la jeune femme. Ce fut lui qui coupa court au baiser.

« Mademoiselle, chuchota-t-il, à bout de souffle. Nous ne devons pas, songez à vous, votre réputation et à moi, mon âge. »

La jeune femme laissa glisser ses mains sur les épaules de Poirot et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Si vous me dites encore que vous êtes trop vieux, je vous jure que je vous embrasse ainsi devant tous les policiers de Scotland Yard. »

Poirot leva les yeux autour de lui, quittant pour la première fois l'abîme vert des yeux d'Alice Carrow. Il eut un sourire gêné.

« Je crois que c'est déjà en bonne voie, mademoiselle. »

L'inspecteur Japp était revenu, accompagné du sergent Tops, même Hastings se tenait à la porte, un plateau portant une tasse de thé à la main. Tous étaient immobiles, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Le détective s'écarta lentement de la jeune infirmière, mais elle ne put se résoudre à lui lâcher les mains.

Ce fut Japp qui réussit à briser le sortilège.

« Hé bien Poirot, on veut quitter son statut de célibataire ? »

Cela suffit à rendre la vie à tous les participants. Le petit Belge baissa à nouveau les yeux et rougit, gêné d'être le centre de l'attention générale. Lui qui aimait tellement cela habituellement.

Le capitaine Hastings s'approcha du couple et tendit la tasse à Mlle Carrow. Elle lâcha enfin les mains du détective et s'assit pour boire après avoir remercié chaleureusement le capitaine.

« Vous allez être obligé de vous marier, Poirot, après un tel baiser, ajouta Japp, en souriant, un peu moqueur.

\- Dame, je ne sais pas si... »

Le détective ne put continuer sa phrase, il n'y avait rien de planifié, rien de décidé, tout était arrivé si vite et voilà qu'on insinuait qu'un projet de mariage était déjà fait. Poirot paniquait. Il posa ses yeux sur Alice Carrow et celle-ci eut un sourire rayonnant. La jeune femme répondit simplement :

« Oui Hercule, j'accepterai avec joie. »

Alors Poirot, révélant une fois encore son côté continental se jeta devant la jeune femme et lui saisit les mains, sans égard pour la tasse qui tomba sur le sol et se brisa.

« Vous êtes certaine que vous voulez m'épouser ?

\- Oui Hercule, répéta-t-elle. Où sont passées vos petites cellules grises pour que vous ne compreniez pas mes paroles ?

\- Merci Alice. Vous faites de moi le plus heureux des hommes. »

Poirot embrassa les mains de Mlle Carrow avec effusion. Ensuite le détective se releva et aperçut son vieil ami, le capitaine Hastings. Les deux hommes se regardèrent fixement, un flot d'émotions passant dans les yeux.

« Mon cher Poirot, comme je suis heureux pour vous, murmura Hastings.

\- Merci, mon ami. »

Ils se serrèrent la main. Poirot avait un large sourire, rayonnant de joie, comme jamais Hastings ne lui avait vu.

Après cela, le déjeuner fut servi aux derniers occupants de l'hôtel. Poirot dut libérer la salle pour le bien du service. Il était convenu que Japp restait déjeuner avec Poirot, Hastings et Miss Lemon. Ce fut une surprise et un ravissement d'accueillir la jeune Mlle Carrow à leur table. Poirot l'invita et la jeune femme accepta avec enthousiasme.

 

Le déjeuner s'annonça comme un déjeuner de fiançailles. Hercule Poirot se chargea du bien-être de la jeune femme avec empressement. Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le petit Belge mangea un vrai repas, avec satisfaction et délice, savourant la viande, les légumes, le vin. La conversation ne faiblit pas. Poirot dut réexpliquer ses déductions, Miss Lemon ses recherches et surtout ses conversations téléphoniques avec les divers suspects.

Après tout c'était grâce à elle et à ses pourparlers convaincants que l'affaire s'était soldée par une victoire.

Et puis au fur et à mesure du repas, le sujet dévia de l'affaire actuelle au passé que tous avaient en commun. Japp rappela la première affaire qui lui avait fait rencontrer Hercule Poirot. Ce qui fit sourire Mlle Carrow avec douceur...un peu de nostalgie aussi... Les deux fiancés se serrèrent la main et Poirot embrassa galamment ses doigts.

A ses souvenirs, le capitaine Hastings ajouta les siens, venus de Bruxelles puis de Styles-Saint-Mary. Mlle Carrow, à toutes ces histoires, ne put que répondre gentiment :

« J'aurai aimé le rencontrer à cette époque.

\- C'était le même, mademoiselle, rétorqua Hastings. Un peu plus jeune néanmoins...

\- Beaucoup plus jeune, vous voulez dire, cher Hastings. Mais vous voulez faire regretter son choix à Mlle Carrow.

\- Appelez-moi Alice, murmura la jeune femme en souriant, mon cher Hercule.

\- Vous avez raison, ma chérie. »

Poirot rayonnait, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait devant ses amis. Cela poussa Miss Lemon a osé poser une petite question indiscrète à la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a attiré chez monsieur Poirot ? »

Avant de répondre, Mlle Carrow regarda le célèbre détective avec tendresse.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux..., commença-t-elle en rougissant adorablement.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est sa moustache, s'écria Japp en taquinant gentiment.

\- Ou ses yeux verts, continua Hastings. Vous m'avez dit qu'il avait de jolis yeux. »

Poirot sursauta en entendant Hastings, ils avaient parlé de lui tous les deux ? Mais quand ? Le sourire affectueux de Mlle Carrow le ramena à la conversation.

« Non. Bien sûr, il y avait la moustache et les yeux d'Hercule sont si doux mais ce n'est pas ça. Il faut avouer que la personnalité de M. Hercule Poirot ne laisse pas indifférent. Mais c'est surtout la confiance qu'il a mise en moi, une parfaite étrangère qui m'a touchée. Le voir si triste, si déprimé était terrible et peu à peu le voir s'ouvrir à moi et me parler de lui a été une belle aventure. Il ne m'a pas traitée comme une idiote ou une inférieure, comme le font la plupart des gens, il m'a respectée et considérée sur un pied d'égalité. C'est ça ! Oui ! Sa gentillesse et sa délicatesse qui m'ont attirée. Et c'est de ça que je veux me rappeler. »

Poirot ne répondit pas, il ouvrit simplement la main et la jeune femme y glissa la sienne puis il enferma ses doigts délicats entre les siens. 

Mais l'incorrigible Japp ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Lui aussi était heureux pour Poirot, heureux et curieux. Jamais il n'avait vu Poirot amoureux. A une époque, il s'était même posé des questions quant à son orientation sexuelle.

« Et vous Poirot ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a attiré chez Mlle Carrow ? »

Le petit Belge ne pouvait pas réagir comme tout le monde, parler de la lumière brillant dans ses cheveux, de l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux, de son rire cristallin dans l'air matinal. Tout cela était important et avait compté. Non Poirot était franc et disait toujours ce qu'il pensait et savait être la vérité.

« Ce fut sa main si douce qui me sauva de moi-même un matin près d'un lac alors que j'étais irrémédiablement seul. »

Ces mots résonnèrent lugubrement durant le repas mais la jeune femme se pencha et embrassa tendrement le détective.

« Ho Hercule ! Vous ne serez plus jamais seul. Je vous en fais la promesse.

\- Merci, ma petite Alice. Pour tout. Je crois ne jamais vous l'avoir vraiment dit.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

Et ils se sourirent.

Hastings leva son verre et porta un toast aux fiancés. Puis les réalités de la vie les rappelèrent tous à la raison. Il fallait boucler l'enquête et convoyer les suspects. Le coroner les attendait pour sa séance et il n'était pas du genre à patienter.

 

Le déjeuner terminé, chacun avait une tâche à accomplir qui ne souffrait aucun délai. Japp et Poirot, avec l'inséparable Hastings, se chargeaient du coroner puis ils allaient rentrer directement à Londres par le premier train possible, pour les besoins de l'enquête, en emmenant avec eux les suspects.

Miss Lemon rentrerait en train plus tard, elle attendait l'arrivée de Mme Jackson, la tante de la petite Émilie, venue chercher sa nièce. Durant le déjeuner, Miss Lemon avait confié l'enfant à son oncle que Japp avait terminé d'interroger. Le vieil homme et la petite fille étaient en cet instant présent dans une chambre de l'hôtel et devant la porte se tenait un policier en surveillance. Ce n'était pas très régulier de laisser un suspect libre de ses mouvements durant une enquête criminelle mais la petite ne connaissait personne d'autre et Miss Lemon avait beau être gentille, la petite avait très peur. Donc on convint de cette solution provisoire. De toute façon, M. Jackson allait vite être relaxé par le coroner dés que l'enquête serait considérée comme terminée. Quelques jours à patienter au maximum.

Il fut décidé au dernier moment que Mlle Carrow allait tenir compagnie à Miss Lemon...à la grande joie des deux femmes. Elles prévoyaient déjà des discussions sur M. Poirot, sur la vie à Londres et sur le trousseau qu'il allait falloir commencer.

Sur le quai de la gare, Hercule Poirot dut lutter de toutes ses forces contre ses tendances continentales pour ne pas embrasser fougueusement Mlle Carrow. Il se contenta d'un rapide baiser sur ses doigts et la promesse de la rappeler le plus rapidement possible qu'elle réussit à lui arracher.

Mlle Carrow était attristée de perdre Poirot aussi vite, mais il fut convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient à Londres prochainement. Un mariage, c'était long à organiser.

Dans le train, le célèbre détective belge résista stoïquement à toutes les questions empressées que lui posèrent Hastings et Japp...et à toutes leurs remarques amusées... Bientôt, la conversation dériva sur le mariage et les épouses respectives du brave inspecteur Japp et du capitaine Hastings.

Hercule Poirot écoutait, certes, mais gardait un air de sphinx. Il portait un petit sourire amusé et le souvenir des lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes emplissait tout son esprit.


	8. LE DERNIER ACTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et maintenant le grand final... En espérant vous surprendre !

Ce fut le retour à Whitehaven Mansions...et à la routine... Hercule Poirot compulsa et tria son courrier avec entrain, il se chargea de quelques clients en attente et reprit enfin une vie normale, pour lui. La tisane devait être servie à onze heures précises et les repas étaient à nouveau réguliers. Il dormait de vraies nuits. Il reprenait du poids et de la vigueur.

Le capitaine et la secrétaire surent que Poirot était définitivement sauvé lorsque ce dernier leur cuisina un coq au vin délicieux. Mais du mariage ? Aucune nouvelle ! Poirot n'en parlait jamais.

Une semaine passa dans cette atmosphère tranquille et travailleuse. Aucun appel ne vint en provenance de Whytefool, par contre un appel de Scotland Yard brisa cette sérénité. Mme Caroline Jackson, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part de ses gardiens, avait réussi à se pendre dans sa cellule. Suicide avant le procès. Le détective accourut dans les locaux de la police mais ne put que constater les faits. La malheureuse n'avait pas obéi au petit Belge.

Poirot en fut consterné et rentra bien sombrement à son appartement.

Ce fait alerta Miss Lemon, elle craignit une rechute et décida de prendre les devants. Même si elle n'aima pas empiéter ainsi sur la vie privée de son patron. Elle contacta Mlle Carrow et organisa un complot avec elle...qui eut lieu le lendemain...

Alors que le détective étudiait le courrier, comme à son habitude, la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Miss Lemon annonça ensuite une cliente avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Poirot se leva et se prépara à accueillir la dame avec politesse et Mlle Carrow apparut dans son salon, un peu gênée d'être ici de cette façon si cavalière. Poirot resta un instant interdit puis se précipita sur la jeune femme pour lui saisir les mains et les embrasser galamment.

« Vous, ma chérie ? Comment cela se fait-il ? »

Mlle Carrow rougit joliment en entendant cette appellation. Elle était sa _chérie._

« Une semaine que j'attends ton appel, mon cher Hercule. »

C'était dit avec un léger reproche dans la voix que Poirot étouffa d'un tendre baiser.

« Pardonne-moi, ma chérie, j'ai du mettre mes affaires en ordre.

\- Déjà ? Je dois te pardonner déjà ?, sourit la jeune femme, après avoir enfin salué le capitaine Hastings. Alors même que nous ne sommes pas encore mariés ?

\- Tu auras certainement d'autres choses à me pardonner. »

Ils se sourirent. Le capitaine se sentit de trop et se leva pour partir en bredouillant une excuse. Mais un signe discret de Poirot le fit se rasseoir sur le divan avec surprise. Voulait-il un chaperon ? Miss Lemon vint prévenir le détective que tous ses rendez-vous de la journée étaient annulés. En fait, Miss Lemon n'en avait pris aucun pour ce jour, afin de ménager du temps pour les fiancés.

Poirot était donc libre de passer quelques heures en la compagnie de la jeune femme. Il se tourna vers Mlle Carrow et lui demanda si cela lui ferait plaisir de se promener en sa compagnie dans Londres. La femme frappa dans ses mains, comme une gamine, heureuse de cette idée.

« Êtes-vous déjà venue à Londres, ma chérie ?

\- Oui, mais je ne connais pas le Londres d'Hercule Poirot. Montre-le moi ! »

Poirot accepta et Mlle Carrow disparut un instant pour se préparer à la promenade. Le petit Belge s'approcha du capitaine Hastings qui l'attendait avec un sourire joyeux...mais le capitaine déchanta lorsqu'il entendit ce que le détective avait à lui dire :

« Hastings ! J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier. Soyez présent cette nuit dans ma chambre avec l'inspecteur Japp. Disons pour onze heures ! »

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre cette idée saugrenue et franchement déplacée. Mais Poirot insista avec force et, comme à son habitude, Hastings en tira les mauvaises conclusions.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour Mlle Carrow ?

\- C'est tout à fait cela mon cher ami.

\- Je préviens Japp et nous serons là ce soir. Comptez sur nous Poirot !

\- J'ai une autre demande à vous faire, plus délicate. »

Là, Poirot se tut et chercha un instant ses mots avant de lancer :

« Vous laisserez la porte de la chambre ouverte et vous serez à l'écoute. Quoique vous entendiez, quoiqu'il se passe ce soir dans mon appartement, vous n'interviendrez pas avant que je ne vous appelle. C'est primordial ! Même si...ce que vous entendez vous choque ou vous gêne. Je vous en prie ! »

Il fallut une seconde à Hastings pour en faire la promesse. Poirot fut soulagé et retrouva un sourire radieux lorsque Mlle Carrow réapparut, joliment apprêtée.

Et les fiancés quittèrent Whitehaven Mansions...tandis que le capitaine Hastings se posait mille questions et commençait à s'inquiéter pour l'heureux couple. Il fila aussitôt à Scotland Yard, prévoyant déjà une discussion pénible et houleuse avec Japp.

  


Hercule Poirot arrêta d'abord un taxi pour y faire monter la jeune femme. Elle le regardait, curieuse, confiante, si belle. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Tu veux voir le Londres d'Hercule Poirot. C'est très simple. J'aime l'art moderne et visiter les galeries. Cela te plairait ? »

Pour toute réponse, Mlle Carrow se rapprocha du détective et posa délicatement sa tête contre son épaule.

« Alors je t'emmène, murmura Poirot. »

Il baissa les yeux sur elle et captura sa bouche. Une fois encore, l'homme prenait le pas sur le détective. Et le baiser devint vite intense et ardent.

Ils durent se reprendre une fois arrivés à la Tate Gallery. Poirot joua les guides pour sa petite fiancée, lui expliquant les méthodes des artistes, les thèmes, les recherches de l'art moderne. Poirot était passionnant, passionné. Alice Carrow buvait ses paroles, accrochée à son bras.

Pour le déjeuner, Poirot l'entraîna dans un restaurant français qu'il appréciait beaucoup, content de lui faire découvrir la cuisine continentale qu'il aimait tant. Ils parlèrent de tout, de rien, de leur vie future, des projets... Poirot devait-il poursuivre son métier de détective ? Alice devait-elle emménager à Londres ? Beaucoup d'incertitudes. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la jeune femme évoqua sa volonté d'avoir des enfants, rapidement.

C'était un des drames de la vie d'Hercule Poirot, de ne pas avoir d'enfants à qui transmettre son nom, ses biens, ses connaissances. Ce fut la plus terrible des tentations pour le détective. Il ne lui suffisait que d'un message envoyé à Hastings via Miss Lemon, voire Japp, pour tout arrêter. Mais le petit Belge réussit à se ressaisir assez pour finir le repas et décider, avec Mlle Alice Carrow de la date du mariage.

Après le déjeuner, Poirot surprit Mlle Carrow en la menant au théâtre de Shakespeare, le Globe. Comme elle contempla le détective toujours aussi étonnée, Poirot lui raconta sa vie de réfugié belge et son apprentissage tardif de la langue durant la Guerre. Le théâtre avait été un excellent moyen d'apprendre vite et d'apprendre bien.

Ils assistèrent à une pièce pendant laquelle ils retirèrent leurs gants pour avoir le plaisir de se tenir la main, de sentir la peau de l'autre... Se découvrir.

Après le dîner pris dans un autre restaurant, la soirée se termina par un concert de musique contemporaine dans une petite salle modeste, où Poirot avait une loge. Mais les fiancés arrivaient difficilement à se concentrer, le baiser brûlant dans le taxi, les caresses faites discrètement sur des bras, des épaules, leurs doigts s'entremêlant...tout cela avait mis leurs corps en éveil, dans l'attente d'autre chose.

Il était presqu'onze heures lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de concert. Poirot, galamment, proposa à Mlle Carrow de la ramener à son hôtel. Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas laisser partir Poirot. Pas après cette journée, ces caresses, ces sourires... Elle voulait plus... Elle murmura à l'oreille du détective de la ramener à son appartement. Pour un dernier verre.

Il y eut un instant d'incertitude, durant lequel l'homme et le détective s’affrontèrent à nouveau et Poirot accepta.

  


La nuit était complète dans l'appartement du détective. Le silence total les poussa à se parler doucement, chuchoter à l'oreille de l'autre. se rapprocher le plus possible l'un de l'autre. Poirot se dépêcha d'allumer pour ne pas perdre la tête à cause de la proximité de la jeune femme. A cause de son parfum qu'il commençait à trop bien connaître.

Mais celle-ci se rapprocha encore plus de lui et l'embrassa, cherchant de nouveau la sensation de chaleur, le désir si fort que les baisers du détective lui procuraient. Et puis, soudain, Poirot ne lutta plus. Il répondit franchement au baiser. Il était chez lui, libre d'embrasser sa fiancée. Cette dernière se mit à rire devant la fougue toute nouvelle du petit Belge. Il la serra dans ses bras et accentua le baiser, les caresses, les rendant plus précises, plus sensuelles, arrachant enfin des gémissements à la jeune femme. Puis elle murmura dans un instant de répit, d'une voix pleine de désir :

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

Cela réveilla Poirot qui était parti si loin à la dérive, le glaçant à l'instant. Il brisa l'étreinte et se recula jusqu'à son bureau. Il fallait, enfin, finir le dernier acte.

« Et tu serais prête à faire l'amour avec moi ? Tu irais jusque là ? »

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas, son sourire devenait incertain.

« Que veux-tu dire Hercule ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Que tu sois obligée de m'épouser pour conserver ton alibi, je peux le concevoir. De nombreux mariages sont arrangés et la nuit de noce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Mais que tu viennes t'offrir à moi avant le mariage, voilà qui dépasse l'entendement !

\- Mais je t'aime Hercule ! Et j'ai envie de toi ! Comme je sais que tu as envie de moi !

\- Le corps a ses besoins mécaniques. Il est difficile d'exercer un contrôle total sur ses réactions, même Hercule Poirot.

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

Poirot se tourna vers elle, un sourire attristé aux lèvres. Tout un monde lui apparaissait, hors d'atteinte, dans les yeux de la jeune femme. L'aimait-elle réellement ?

« Si, je te désire plus que tout, admit le détective. Tu as raison sur ce point. Mais tu sais si bien jouer de moi que je ne vois plus le jeu d'actrice.

\- Actrice ? Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas Hercule ? »

La jeune femme était horrifiée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Poirot, lentement, sortit un revolver de sa poche et le déposa sur son bureau. Mlle Carrow devint livide, toute trace de désir avait disparu, ses yeux verts devenaient durs et froids.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans ton sac à main au restaurant ce midi.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas M. Poirot. Il y a une raison derrière tout cela a.

\- Vous aviez tellement besoin d'argent ? C'est pour cela que vous avez voulu la mort de votre tante. Il y a trois mois, la petite Émilie Jackson est tombée gravement malade. Sa mère était désespérée, elle a du se confier à vous pour soulager son cœur et recevoir les conseils avisés d'une infirmière qualifiée. Mais ce fut sa plus grande erreur, non ? »

La voix du détective était redevenue normale, enfin ! Il avait repris un total contrôle sur lui. Il ressentit cela comme une petite victoire.

« Ensuite, vous avez imaginé un plan. Vous êtes d'une intelligence remarquable, mademoiselle. Vous avez presque réussi à duper Hercule Poirot ! »

C'était dit sans joie, sans le petit accent de triomphe habituel.

« Vous avez envoyé des lettres de menaces contre votre tante. Vous avez acheté le poison, ostensiblement. Vous l'avez mis dans la confiture de rose et le tour était joué. »

Poirot se rapprocha de la fenêtre, s'éloignant de son bureau. Il enrageait de sentir monter une sourde tristesse en lui. Il était si faible comparé à cette femme implacable.

« Vous avez été parfaite ! Beaucoup aurait été paniqué en apprenant l'arrivée d'Hercule Poirot mais pas vous ! Non, vous avez continué à jouer les jeunes femmes agréables et les infirmières dévouées...même avec moi...même si vous avez du hésiter à me sauver la vie. Cela aurait été plus simple pour vous de me voir disparaître.

\- Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant, répondit froidement Mlle Carrow.

\- Vous aviez besoin de moi, c'est vrai. J'étais votre allié, votre complice. Vous m'avez manipulé comme jamais, mademoiselle. Vous avez été un très grand adversaire. Et maintenant... »

La jeune femme se jeta sur le bureau et s'empara du revolver qu'elle pointa sur le détective, les yeux devenus fous.

« Vous êtes stupide, M. Poirot ! Malgré vos petites cellules grises. Je vous aime ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de vous dés que je vous ai vu.

\- Un coup de foudre ?, sourit ironiquement Poirot, indifférent au danger que l'arme pointée sur lui représentait.

\- J'ai tué ma tante parce qu'il me fallait de l'argent pour...

\- Pour élever décemment votre fils George. De quelle maladie souffre-t-il exactement ? Vos anciens collègues de l'hôpital n'en étaient pas sûrs.

\- Son cœur est trop faible et n'irrigue pas suffisamment le cerveau. Mais comment... ? »

La voix de la jeune femme avait faibli. Son bras tremblait en maintenant en joue le détective. Poirot ressentit cruellement l'envie, le besoin !, de la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler, la rassurer. L'envie de l'aimer. Mais il se secoua et reprit sèchement :

« Et Caroline Jackson ?

\- Elle m'a avoué son histoire il y a trois mois. J'ai su que je tenais le coupable idéal. Même pour vous. Je me suis rapprochée d'elle, je m'en suis faite une amie. J'ai même rencontré sa fille et je l'ai soignée avec tout le sérieux possible.

\- Ce fut charitable, mademoiselle, mais ce ne fut pas une bonne idée. La petite Émilie a parlé de vous à ma secrétaire. Comment était-ce possible vu que vous deviez ignorer la vérité sur sa mère ?

\- Je devais jouer le rôle de l'amie dévouée. Et je suis une bonne infirmière.

\- Rassurez-vous ! Vous l'avez joué si parfaitement que Mme Jackson, jusqu'au bout, a refusé de vous compromettre.

\- C'était ainsi que c'était prévu. Il y a trois mois, j'ai vu une opportunité et j'ai tout planifié. J'ai prévu de tuer ma tante et avec la complicité de la domestique. Caroline savait ce que je prévoyais. Elle a lutté mais elle a compris son intérêt. Puis elle avait sa fille sur la conscience.

\- Mais pourquoi être passée à l'acte ? Votre enfant souffre de cette maladie depuis des années, il est bien suivi à l'hôpital, vous ne manquez de rien, vous pouviez continuer ainsi pendant des années ! Votre fils n'est pas victime d'une maladie mortelle ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je voulais vous revoir !

\- Vous êtes complètement folle !, s'écria Poirot, choqué.

\- Ne me traitez pas de folle ! Je ne suis pas folle ! »

Elle devenait hystérique et se rapprocha de Poirot en pointant toujours son revolver.

« Je vous aime, M. Hercule Poirot. Vous êtes tellement aveugle qu'il a fallu la mort de ma tante pour que vous vous en rendiez compte.

\- Je pensais que vous ne faisiez que votre travail d'infirmière. C'est pour cela que je...

\- Que vous avez voulu vous suicider !, poursuivit-elle avec hargne. Homme stupide ! J'ai cru devenir folle d'inquiétude quand je vous ai vu inconscient sur votre lit. J'aurai donné ma vie pour vous ! Et je vais vous l'enlever ! »

Et elle tira...une balle à blanc... Attirés par la détonation, Japp et Hastings sortirent en trombe de la chambre du détective. Ils virent Hercule Poirot, debout devant la fenêtre, paisiblement en train de refaire sa cravate de soie. Face à lui, blême, sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer, Mlle Alice Carrow, le revolver à la main. Ils restèrent interdits puis Japp se reprit et arrêta la jeune femme.

« J'ai échangé les balles, mademoiselle, dit simplement Poirot. »

Elle se laissa faire mais gardait les yeux fixés sur Poirot. Avant de partir, elle lança doucement au détective qui se rapprochait d'elle, cherchant instinctivement à capturer ses mains.

« Je t'aurai rendu heureux. Je t'aime Hercule.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma petite chérie, mon Alice.

\- J'ai tellement peur, Hercule. Cela fait-il si mal ? »

Poirot écouta une dernière fois l'homme caché en lui, quelque part derrière la froide machine à penser. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme, l'embrassa doucement et lui parla à l'oreille. Leurs mains se serrèrent une dernière fois puis se lâchèrent. A jamais.

L'inspecteur Japp l'embarqua et ce fut avec un pâle sourire que Mlle Carrow disparut de la vie d'Hercule Poirot.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que le petit Belge et le capitaine Hastings. Ce dernier était encore sous le choc.

« Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Pas aussi tôt que je ne l'aurai voulu. Sinon, j'aurai mieux protégé Lady Bentley et Mme Jackson. J'ai été aveugle, mon pauvre Hastings. Aveugle ! »

Poirot saisit le revolver que la jeune femme avait laissé tomber et le reposa délicatement sur le bureau.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, mon ami ? »

Poirot eut un petit sourire amusé.

« Encore cette même question, Hastings ? Je suis vivant, n'est-ce-pas ce qui compte ?

\- Oui, mais...

\- C'est ce qui compte, coupa sèchement le détective. La discussion est définitivement close. »

Le capitaine Hastings voulut rétorquer mais le téléphone sonna à ce moment-là. Poirot tourna ostensiblement le dos au bureau et plongea son regard dans la nuit visible de la fenêtre. Les voitures roulant dans les rues, les lampadaires éclairant les façades, peu de passants... Il était si tard... Hastings répondit à sa place, il eut une exclamation de surprise et raccrocha, le visage livide.

Il se tourna vers Poirot, ne sachant quoi dire et Poirot parla pour lui, d'une voix lasse, immensément lasse.

« Elle est morte, n'est-ce-pas ? Dans la voiture de police. Derrière ce bon vieux Japp. Cyanure. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop souffert...

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Où a-t-elle trouvé le poison ?

\- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop souffert, répéta Poirot en se tenant le front, laissant ses yeux se fermer.

\- Poirot, qu'avez-vous ?

\- Il faudra rappeler à Japp de se charger du fils de Mlle Carrow. Il est chez une de ses cousines, à Richmond. Un garçon de cinq ans appelé Nathanaël. Lui faire une rente avec l'argent de Lady Bentley. Il faudra y penser, n'est-ce-pas Hastings ?

\- Dites-moi Poirot ce qu'il y a ! »

Hastings se précipita sur son ami qui vacillait. Il semblait aller mal mais le détective l'arrêta dans son élan, l'empêchant de se rapprocher trop près.

« Rien, cher ami. Je suis fatigué et il est tard. Bonne nuit Hastings.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Bonne nuit ! »

Poirot salua le capitaine d'un vague geste de la main. Hastings se décida à partir la mort dans l'âme. Il quitta l'immeuble avec une sourde appréhension au cœur. Lorsqu'il fut au pied du bâtiment, il leva la tête mais tous les appartements étaient plongés dans la pénombre.

Et ce fut cette nuit que Hercule Poirot disparut !

  


Le lendemain, Hastings arriva à l'appartement du détective et découvrit que ce dernier était parti. Il avait pris quelques-unes de ses affaires et une valise. Le reste était laissé en plan.

Comme il s'inquiétait pour Poirot, Hastings demanda à l'inspecteur Japp de chercher le détective, suite à la mort d'Alice Carrow, il y avait lieu de s'affoler.

Un avis de recherche fut lancé, des petites annonces furent publiées, en pure perte. Poirot n'était pas un imbécile.

Un mois plus tard, l'agence était fermée, le dossier _Hercule Poirot_ clos et Hastings ne dormait plus...lorsqu'une lettre arriva de France. Elle était d'Hercule Poirot.

  


_Mon très cher Hastings,_

_Je vais bien. Je suis désolé de vous avoir joué ce mauvais tour mais j'ai eu tout cela en horreur. Il fallait que je parte. Mon loyer, le salaire de Miss Lemon...tout sera versé comme auparavant. Un jour, je reviendrai lorsqu'il sera temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi._

_Cordialement,_

_Vôtre,_

_Hercule Poirot_

  


Ce fut la fin de cette affaire. Il fallut un an à Poirot pour surmonter sa peine et revenir parmi les vivants. Il le passa en Égypte, en Mésopotamie..., en Orient, dans les sables du désert... Un an à revenir même s'il ne fut plus jamais le même...

  


**FIN**


End file.
